The Amazing Peter Parker
by Undead Saturdays
Summary: In this retelling of spiderman we lean more about what makes him soo amazing. Outside of fighting off villians and dealing with real life issues, the only learn that its amazing how he still keeps it all together. Especially after a recent tradegy that has our hero blur the lines between what's the right thing to do, and what's the necessary way to do them.
1. Chapter 1

A blonde haired seventeen-year-old girl with glasses on known as Gwen sits next to a brown-haired sixteen-year-old boy called Peter. The two sit on a bed in Peters bedroom, Peter rest his hand on the bed as Gwen rest a hand ontop of his. The two smile at each other, and occasionally giggle and blush before Gwen opens her mouth to speak softly.

"So tell me again." Gwen starts to say. "How did it happen?"

Peter nods first, then starts speaking to her, the scenes playing now as he narrates.

"Harry Osborn used some serum on himself and went around as the Green Goblin taking out people at random," Peter says. "He just happened to zoom by me is all."

You now see a green-faced, purple haired guy dressed in a black pilot jumpsuit, gray purple satchel ontop of a large purple hoverboardlooking aircraft twenty feet in the air. He zooms by buildings on his hoverboard, cackling while a costumed Spiderman wearing a blue and red suit swings behind him from using webbing from his wrists.

"It's not a good look for you," Spiderman yells at the man on the hoverboard known as the Green Goblin. "I took you for more of a fall fashion guy really. Brings out the crazy in your eyes better yer know?"

Green Goblin looks behind him, and pulls out a pumpkin looking ball from a satchel around his chest as he talks. "Happy Halloween Spiderman!" Green Goblin yells, before throwing the ball at him.

Spiderman swings out the way of it, and the ball drops down to the street below them, blinking red, and after a minute later, blows up a nearby parked car to the side of it in a fiery explosion.

Spiderman sighs. "All tricks, no treats this year," he says to himself, leaping over to the hoverboard and hanging from it by holding on with his right hand, dangling underneath the side of it now.

"Harry, or Mr. Osborn, you're not well." Spiderman starts saying to him as Green Goblin looks down at him, and steps on his hand with a hard right foot stomp.

"You need help, the Ravencroft Institute can help with that." Spiderman finished saying, swinging upwards to backflip infront of the hoverboard and land feetfirst on the side opposite of the Green Goblin.

Green Goblin screams, blades popping out from the sides of his jumpsuit armor, and swipes at Spiderman. Spiderman ducks under a right arm swipe, and then gets sliced by a left arm uppercut, tearing off a piece of his suit, exposing his bleeding chest. The hoverboard starts to tilt under the weight of both men ontop of it, still zooming past buildings, over the people looking up at the sky from the street level.

Green Goblin grabs Spiderman and holding both his arms, he slams his backside against a glass window skyscraper. The hoverboard keeps zooming as Spidermans body breaks thru the long line of glass windows, getting cut up and glass pieces lodged into his body. Spiderman screams out in pain, while the Green Goblin keeps cackling.

Spiderman lifts up both legs and kicks the Green Goblin in the stomach, pushing him off. Green Goblin stumbles back on the hoverboard, falling over it as it tilts in his direction. The Green Goblin quickly pulls off his satchel, and hangs it from the side of the hoverboard as he falls off it, then repeating as Spiderman did, swings himself up and backflips to land on the hoverboard feetfirst to the side of Spiderman.

Spiderman yells as he pulls pieces of glass from out his body, as Green Goblin bends down to grab a pumpkin bomb from out the hanging down satchel. He presses a button ontop of one of them, and throws it at Spiderman, right at his face. Spiderman tilts his head out the way, and the pumpkin bomb flings past him, beeping. Spiderman looks back as the hoverboard flies forward past that same spot, seeing the pumpkin bomb crash thru the window of an apartment building. It lands on the floor of a family of five, and the kids scream, with the father rushing over to pick it up, and the mother hurrying her kids to run.

Spiderman, without hesitation, jumps from off the hoverboard and place his right hand infront of himself, shooting a sticky web from his left wrist to the side of the broken window. He thrust towards it from the pull and momentum, and jumps inside the apartment window, feetfirst.

He then use his left wrist webbing to spray a webline to the flashing red pumpkin bomb, sticking it to the side of the bomb, and then turns his body with a left arm sideswipe, releasing the webline from his wrist as the bomb drops out the window on the cut web line and seconds later, it explodes in the nighttime sky.

The family hugs and thanks Spiderman, and he hugs back, and gives the father a handshake before waving goodbye to jump back out the window and swing to his left from a newly created webline. Spiderman keeps webbing across the city, turning between buildings to catch up to the Green Goblin. He unhooks from one webline, and lands on all fours on the side of one building. He runs across it, sideways, before leaping off the edge of that one and shooting another webline from his left wrist to stick to the Green Goblins hoverboard.

"I'm looking forward to a happy new year, which means you're dead in it, Spiderman. " The Green Goblin says, looking back, and pulling out the blades his jumpsuit arms, throwing them down at Spiderman. The blades spin at Spiderman in a circular motion, swirling past him, and cutting into his hands, legs, and stomach as he does his best to swing and dodge out the way of them.

Spiderman with abit of sluggish movement climbs up the webline leading to the hoverboard and lifts himself up over the bottom of the hoverboard. He looks up to see Green Goblin turned around, squatted down, and looking at him, speaking softly while the hoverboard still zooms on.

"Your body is feeling heavy, you're moving slower now since all the adrenaline is going away." Green goblin starts to say. "Cut with glass, blades.. how much more can your body take Mr. Spider? You may have super-fast healing, but will it be faster than all the blood loss and concussion? Deep down in that subliminal mind of yours, I'm sure you just wanna fall asleep..close up those itsy bitsy spider eyes of yours, and drift into the end."

"You first," Spiderman says, and jumps up, with a right leg kick to the Green Goblins chin.

The green goblin walks back, rubbing the bottom of his chin after spitting out a swig of blood and cackles before saying, "Fighting till the end Mr. Spider. Now I wanna kill you even more!"

The Green Goblin punched Spiderman in the face and quickly followed up with a Jab to his chest. Spiderman placed out his right foot and tied it around the Goblins leet leg, tripping him up to fall down to the hoverboard facefirst. Green Goblin rolled out the way, grabbing onto Spidermans right leg and with a hard yank, slammed him back first to the bottom of the hoverboard, hard. The two wrestled on the floor of the hoverboard. Spiderman trying to pull away the Green Goblins hands as the Green Goblin starts placing his thumbs into Spidermans eyes, trying to crush them.

The hoverboard slammed into the back of a building, jolting the two and the shock made the pumpkin bombs beep, activating all of them. The satchel slides off the side of the hoverboard, flipping upside down with the pumpkin bombs falling out, many of them falling down to the street full of onlookers down below.

Spiderman rolls to the side of the hoverboard and falls off of it, diving down to stretch out his arms in all directions, spraying out a webline from his wrists to a pumpkin bomb two at a time. The pumpkin bombs flash red as Spiderman reels them in and quickly toss them with a hard throw up in the sky, across the city as far as he can with superstrength.

"Cmon cmon cmon cmon..." Spiderman is heard saying to himself as he gathers the bombs, panicked and working as fast as he can with the injuries and lack of energy. Green Goblin watches, still laying down on the crashed into the side of the building hoverboard. He reaches under the hoverboard, opening up a secret compartment and pulling out one pumpkin bomb from out of it. The Green Goblin then press a button on the pumpkin bomb, it beeps, and takes aim at Spiderman below, holding it for moments as it flashes red.

A knock on the door is heard, as you now see the scene change back to Peter and Gwen on the bed. Both of them look surprised, and they try not to laugh loud as the knocking on the door continues.

"One-minute Aunt May", Peter yells, and walks Gwen to his closet, opens the door and she rushes inside, giving him a kiss on the lips before closing up the closet door behind herself.

Peter then walks to the bedroom door, unlocks it, and opens to see a older looking woman on the other side, now speaking to him.

"Are you okay in here?" Aunt May starts to ask. "Is someone else in here, I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"No," Peter says in embarrassment. "It's just me in here.

"I know you've been going thru a difficult time lately," Aunt May starts saying. "Still, I heard you talking to yourself, and you always have the door locked.."

Aunt May poked her head inside, looking suspicious, as Peter spoke.

"Did you need something Aunt may? Want me to help you with dinner tonight?" Peter asked.

"You've been avoiding your friends all day and you stay cuked up in this room." Aunt May starts saying. "I gotta drop off paperwork to my boss today and I want you to come with."

"The new job?" Peter starts to ask with sadness in his voice now. "The one where you sell houses and stuff?"

"Yes, and I'm taking you with me to meet the employees so get dressed, shower, and meet me downstairs in one hour." Aunt may says. "And clean up this room this week, it's dirty in here, I thought I saw a bug running around in here, and it smells."

Peter looked down at the floor, and softly said "okay."

"It's gonna be happier days Pete. It will be." Aunt May said, hugging him and then walking away as Peter closed the door and then locked it after hugging her back.

Peter walked over to the closet and opened the door to see Gwen looking at him, smiling and blushing.

"Almost got caught," Gwen says.

"Almost," Peter responds back. "When we leave, wait thirty minutes and then let yourself out the window k?"

"Well..." Gwen starts to say. "You still have a hour before you leave, so, you can spend some of that time with me in here, and the giant bugs that stink up the room and don't pay rent." Gwen jokingly said.

"They really should," Peter says happily, and then wraps his arms around Gwen to make out with her, closing the closet door up behind himself.

2

Peter is seen in the passenger seat, wearing a black hoodie, looking out the window of Aunt Mays old beatup looking car as she drives.

"You know.. like with your Uncle..." Aunt May starts to say

"I don't wanna talk about Uncle Ben." Peter interrupts her rudely by saying. "I don't wanna talk about anything." Peter finished saying, still looking out the car window as they drive by other vehicles on the road.

"Okay." Aunt May continues to say. "How about some music then?" Aunt May turns on the radio, fiddling around with the buttons, calling it a piece of junk while doing so. After a minute, music starts to play, a country song heard from the radio.

"My wife left out, and my bills were unpaid, I checked the fridge and there was nothing to drink, I wanted to rage, I wanted to scream, instead I hoped on my tractor named Marlene, by golly the only one that gets meeeeeeee." The man in the song was singing in his lyrics.

"Okay, kinda close to home, let's see what else is on.." Aunt May said quickly, messing around with the radio dialer with her other hand still on the steering wheel.

"Now someone wanna tell me why I should be informing the people about this Morman Osborn update?" A man is heard saying on the radio, as Aunt May is about to change the station.

"No wait!" Peter yells at her. "I wanna hear the news. Please. It will make me feel better."

"Okay." Aunt May says, shooting him a look on her face as if to say, 'really?'

"Well, for all you well to do investors that flushed your money into Oscorp, cause, that's what's happening now, it's just being flushed away, can we get that flushing toilet soundbite on the radio now Ms. Brant, since I gotta be politically correct these days." The man on the radio starts saying.

"I mean, in a day and age where everyone is pointing fingers and easily offended over the simplest of meanings and events, here's one for you. Norman Osborn was found out to be a lunatic called The Green Goblin. I guess cause creepy clowney serial killer guy was already taken, I don't know why green, maybe the red goblin? Oh, oh, how about this, he could have called himself the fun goblin! So anyways, this man who makes millions if not billions mind you decides to spend his downtime in his somehow sad, miserable life and kill random in our city."

"Now think on that people. Think. on. That. Man that has everything, wants to blow up everything. We already got enough terrorism to deal with in our own backyard, and now we gotta worry about blue collars wanting to play make-believe with their trustfund money, I tell you. Wow. Just, the guy could afford a vacation for the whole year, you know. So after our own Halloween getup Spiderman knocked some sense into him, and no I'm praising the guy, I'm just stating facts, because of him we got people like this Green Goblin character running around."

"Yeah Betty I see you over rolling your eyes wanting me to wrap it up. So Norman, you know like kill you in the shower Psycho name there, is now seeking help in another undisclosed country cause get this, he wasn't himself. With the amount of money he makes, I wouldn't be myself too, I would be a happy guy for one! His son second in the line to look over his father's company and assets has taken a leave of absence to care for his dad while he's away. Now Harry Osborn, My heart goes out to you, and all the victims of this madness recently. They have a new acting C.E.O. of Oscorp while the two are away, or as I call him, the new patsie, and more importantly, while Norman Osborn pays off his lawyers to get a get out of jail free card and STILL collect his two hundred dollars and pass go."

"Oscorp stock is going down as to be expected, along with any sponsors and the American people's fondness for this company as a whole. If you had any money tied into this company, well, you was better off putting it into that New Life Foundation propaganda bullcrap. Yeah, I said it, and I'll say it again, it's a pyramid scheme with them running around preaching about saving the planet with your given money, cmon folks.. what.. what do you mean they called in and on the line... you know what.. this is Jonah Jamerson signing off. And most likely getting sued."

"Did that really make you feel any better?" Aunt May asks.

"No." Peter starts to say sadly, still looking out the window. "Not at all. It just..made me feel worse."

3

Peter is now seen sitting down in a chair with his hoodie up to cover around his face. He sits in the lobby of a building called Lidia's Real Estate. Peter looks down at his cellphone, watching a movie as adults walk past him and chatter among themselves. He rolls his eyes, placing headphones in his ears now from his left hoodie pocket, about to connect it to his tablet when he gets stopped by Aunt May.

"Don't you wanna meet my co-workers and everyone here?" Aunt May asked. "I'm still waiting on my boss to show up, she's running late, but we got snacks in the back."

"I'm good," Peter says. "Selling houses really isn't my thing."

"Well, would you like something to drink from the.." Aunt May starts to say, interrupted as Peter yells out in pain, and sees a black shadow quickly float past his eyes. He places his right hand on his forehead, as everyone else around looks over at him.

The sound of his heartbeat is heard, as he looks panicked, and the black fog keeps floating past him in all directions now. Peter talks inside his head to himself as the narrator now.

A throbbing headache, the sound of my own heartbeat, along with a black veil of death..it means my spider senses are going off, and if I don't figure out why, I'm dead.

"Headache Aunt May, I'm sorry, it just came out of nowhere," Peter says to Aunt may, standing up now, putting up his tablet and headphones while glancing around, looking paranoid.

"Peter you're scaring me..." Aunt May starts to say softly. "And embarrassing me..."

Something is definitely wrong. It never lasts this long, and the pain is just...enough to make me pass out this time. I gotta get out of here. Too many eyes. Too many potential enemies.

"I gotta step outside and get some fresh air Aunt May," Peter says quickly as he rushes for the front doors. "I'll call you when I'm ready to go."

"Peter!" Aunt May says sternly, as then Peters cellphone rings, and he looks down to take a look at the screen as the black veil floats infront of the cellphone, infront of Peter.

"I gotta take this I'm sorry!" Peter yells back, and he opens the front door with one hand, answers the call from a contact named Edward Li on his phone.

"Hey Ed." Peter says slowly with his cellphone to his ear now.

"Hey, I'm sure you're busy, but I've been tinkering around with some ideas with the suit and stuff, and I wanted to run them by you." Ed starts to say. "You're not on speaker phone right?"

"No," Peter says, looking alittle sad now.

"Well, with the webbing samples," Ed continues to say with excitement in his voice. "I was looking into how to recreate that, since you know, yours come naturally from out your wrists, and..."

"Ed, I know you're trying to help, but right now, it's not a good time," Peter replies on the phone, looking over across the street, seeing a black limousine pull up infront of a building called Kraven's big game bar and grill.

Peter hung up the phone while Ed asked if it was 'Spidey trouble'. He watches a medium build, black skinned man in a fancy suit get out the limo and walk inside as the limo then drives away.

This man, I know him. The only one in the state that wears rhino-skinned shoes and suit. He's a bodyguard that works for Harry Osborn. If he's here..then that must mean that Harry is nearby...

Peter tightens his hands into fists after talking outloud from his mind, and as a car drives past infront of Peter, when the car continues driving by, you see Peter gone from where he was just standing, hearing footsteps against the side of a nearby building now.

4

Peter, now dressed as Spiderman, walks inside of Kravens. The black-skinned man, known as The Rhino, sits down at the bar, with a empty glass cup infront of himself. Rhino looks over at Spiderman, and just scoffs.

"Where's Norman?" Spiderman ask, walking closer to him.

"Look kid." Rhino starts to say. "This place is for eighteen and up. And we're closed. And I really don't care for Spiderman, so just walk on back out of here and leave me alone."

"Tell me where Norman is," Spiderman asked again as Rhino just looked down at his glass cup.

Rhino then looks over at the leary bartender, and he ask the man to put on some music. The bartender nods, too happy to get away from the situation.

"Even if I do know where he is...I'm not telling some fake Spiderman. I'm from Wakanda, so you coming in here trying to scare me in some dollar store getup isn't going to scare me." Rhino says. "I'm not going to snitch on the guy that pays my check."

"Custom made actually," Spiderman says with a attitude in his voice. "I'm the real deal, and I want that info Rhino. And you're going to give it to me, or you're not walking back out of here."

A rap song starts playing, and as soon as it does, a black veil goes past Spidermans eyes, the sound of his heartbeat is heard, and The Rhino takes the glass cup and slams it against Spidermans head. Spiderman stumbles back, holding the side of his head from the pain as then Rhino kicks him down to the floor and pulls out a shotgun from underneath the bar counter. Rhino cocks the shotgun as the rap music gets faster, and louder, and he aims at Spiderman on the floor.

Spiderman rolls, and then leaps to the side of the wall as Rhino fires his shotgun, shooting lead into the floor, creating a hole in the ground from the shotgun shell, and cocks the gun again. Spiderman jumps ontop of a table with two chairs, and kicks one of the chairs at Rhino while he aims. Rhino fires his shotgun and the bullet goes thru the chair, busting it up into pieces that drop to the floor.

Rhino reloads with shotgun shells in his right side pants pocket, as Spiderman leaps at Rhino to grab the shotgun out of his hands.

"Get tha frack off me." Rhino says with hatred, uppercutting Spiderman with the side of his shotgun, and then slamming the back of the gun into Spidermans face. Spiderman takes the hits, as he speaks to himself again.

I pisted him off. I know I did. I was trying to. I wanted him mad. I'm not thinking smart, rational right now. I just don't really care right now what happens. Just...kinda don't.

Rhino headbutts Spiderman and sends Spiderman back to the side of a table, reloading his shotgun, cocking it, and just as quickly taking aim. Spiderman placed out both hands and sprayed out webbing from his wrists at the gun. The weblines attach to it, and Spiderman swipes his arms to the right side, a moment before the shotgun fired. The bullet shoots into the wall behind Spiderman, creating a crater-sized hole in it.

Spiderman pulls with both arms, and pulls the shotgun out of The Rhinos hands. Spiderman then grabs the gun, toss it up to the ceiling, and quickly shoots out gobs of web from out his wrists to hold it up to the ceiling. The Rhino then pulls out a large rhino horn from a inside suit pocket and swings it around like a knife.

"It's a custom," Rhino says with a grin on his face after.

The Rhino doesn't need a gun to take me out. Nah, he could do it with his bare fists at this point. And we both know that.

The rap music keeps playing, and The Rhino jabs at Spidermans right side. Spiderman leans his head to the left, and slaps away his jabbing hand. Rhino crouches down and jabs at Spidermans chest, to which Spiderman spins around, and whips behind Rhino from the left side, punching him in the back of the neck now. Rhino grabs Spidermans right arm, swings him around some, and hard twist it before stabbing Spiderman in the chest with his rhino horn. Spiderman yells out, as Rhino twist the horn even deeper into his chest, and then pulls it out.

Pain...soo much.. hurts..

Spiderman lifts up his right leg with a hard kick delivered to Rhinos face, and with his free hand, he sprays webbing into Rhinos mouth as he gasps from the kick. Rhino starts to then pull out the webbing as he gasp for air, cutting into it carefully with his rhino horn.

Time to deliver the final blow

Spiderman then charges Rhino in the stomach with a headbutt, and slams him backfirst into the side of the bar counter. Spiderman sprays out a webline to a nearby bottle behind Rhino from the bar, and reels it back into his hand, just as fast gripping the same bottle and busting it against the Rhinos head. The bottle smash open, and The Rhino starts to fall down some, stunned by the blow. Spiderman keeps doing this, over and over and over again with nine bottles, and then jumps up alittle, wraps his legs around Rhinos neck, twist his own body to land on his hands to the floor, and with that, hard slammed Rhino to the ground.

The bartender looks out, frightened, and Spiderman points to a dazed out Rhino and says, "Tabs on him." Spiderman then kicks him in the ribs from anger.

Spiderman starts walking out the door, taking his time, talking to himself now in his mind. He didn't know anything. Even if he did, I didn't care now. I just wanted to have a reason to beat his ash

The bartender waits for Spiderman to leave the building, and then pulls out his cellphone and hits the number two on his phone. He then puts it up to his ear and speaks in fear.

"Yes I'm sorry Mr. Osborn, I know I'm not supposed to call you, but Spiderman was just here looking for you. How do you want me to proceed, sir?"

5

You now see Peter walking into his bedroom, with his regular clothes on, closing the door and then locking it. He then just lays down on the bed, shoes still on, exhausted. Gwen slides up from underneath his bed, and he smiles at her.

"I thought you left," Peter says, as Gwen lays behind him, and wraps her arms around to cuddle.

"I did, then snuck back in thru the window, wanted to be here for you when you got home," Gwen says to him, resting her head on Peter's shoulder.

"I'm glad you came back," Peter says with affection in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Peter says in a whisper, with a sad face.

"For what?" Gwen asks.

You now see the scene change back to where Spiderman is doing his best to catch all the bombs and throw them further away, as The Green Goblin drops his last pumpkin bomb down at Spiderman. Spiderman swings out the way of it and sticks to the side of a building on all fours.

I got careless

Gwen is seen on the street, looking up and cheering for Spiderman, as the bomb keeps flashing red, and drops down infront of her and other people. Her face looks terrified as the scene plays out in slow motion, and Spiderman sees it, jumping off the building, and stretching out his hands to the bomb, spraying webbing to it.

And you got hurt

The bomb explodes as everyone below it turns to run, and the flames burst out with the scene going back to Peter and Gwen on the bed.

"You died." Peter starts to say softly. A closeup of only him now. "And the only way I cope is still imagining that you're here with me."

You now see more of the bedroom, and just Peter laying on the bed in the same position, as you hear the words spoken from The Green Goblin while sad music plays in the background.

"Deep down in that subliminal mind of yours, I'm sure you just wanna fall asleep..close up those itsy bitsy spider eyes of yours, and drift into the end."

Peter closed his eyes, tears about to run from them, and lying still.

The scene fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

You see a bald-headed Hispanic male wearing a sleeveless shirt and gym pants, walking down a street with a duffel bag and no socks or shoes on. Tattoos cover over his arms and forehead as he glares at everyone while he walks past them.

A Caucasian woman with long blonde hair is seen looking at her phone in her bedroom, scrolling past websites, and stopping at an article that says at the start in big bold letters 'Scorpion released from The Slab'

The doorbell is heard, and a young girl yells that she'll get the door.

"Maryann Jane Watson, don't you open that door!" The blonde haired woman screamed.

You now see Maryann, a high schooler with red hair, and of Hispanic descent open the front door and ask who it is. Her eyes go big as she sees the man known as The Scorpion at the front door. The Scorpion drops his duffel bag, hold out his arms to her and speaks.

"Hey there baby girl, guess who's daddy just got released on parole for good behavior!" Scorpion says proudly. "Love what you've done with the hair, colored it red hmm?"

2

"Wait wait wait." An Asian high schooler boy with short black hair is seen saying on his cellphone, known as Ed, spinning around in a chair in front of his desktop computer in his room. "You're trying to tell me that MJ's dad is The Scorpion?"

"Right." A brown haired highschooler named Peter replies back over on the other end of the phone call.

"The Scorpion." Ed continues to say. "The same one that you a couple of times before? The same one that attempted to kill you!?"

"Yeah," Peter says, tilting his head back while sitting up on his bed. "That Scorpion."

"So are you going to the dinner or?" Ed asked.

"I wanna go cause MJ's mom makes the best food," Peter says. "I don't wanna go cause I'm having to be friendly with a sworn enemy of mines!"

"Her mom does make out of this world Spaghetti and beef stroganoff," Ed replies back. "He doesn't know you're Spiderman, the only people you told were me and..." Ed stops, going quiet, looking sad along with Peter.

" You and Gwen." Peter finished the sentence by saying. "Yeah."

"You shouldn't go." Ed starts to say. "He tried to kill you."

"I'm almost looking forward to it," Peter says.

The two have a moment of silence, before Ed says, "Hey, I mean, I'm cool with MJ, can I come?"

"I think my aunt asked for them to invite me, to get my mind off, you know..." Peter says. "Sorry man, maybe next time."

"If you go, tell me all about it, and bring me some leftovers, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee" Ed pleads, making Peter chuckle for just a moment.

"Okay, you got it, maybe no on the leftovers tho..." Peter starts saying. "That stuff even smells good from in the containers."

"If you don't me back some leftovers," Ed says in a playful tone. "Then I hope The scorpion does take you out. Or MJ for that matter."

"You should get the best friend of the year award," Peter says.

"I should," Ed replies. "And I would give a speech thanking everyone but you."

"Just for that, you get no sides," Peter says.

"You're the evil Spiderman, aren't you?" Ed asks.

"I gotta go," Peter says, shaking his head.

"Watch out if he grabs some silverware!" Ed yells, as Peter says bye and hangs up. Peter then lays down on the bed, and looks over, seeing the blonde-haired highschooler named Gwen, laying by him on the other side of the bed now.

"Don't go," Gwen says, pressing a hand to the side of Peter's face. "It's a bad idea and you know it. What if he figures it out that you're the same guy that got him locked up?"

"I know," Peter says, looking at her and talking softly. "But hey..maybe this way I'll get to see you again."

"Don't say stuff like that," Gwen says back to him with a sad look on her face.

"I miss you," Peter replies. "I can't keep doing this without you."

"You can," Gwen says to him as words of encouragement. "You can do this, I know you can."

"But I don't want to," Peter says, and after another moment of silence the two of them look at each other in the eyes, and the two of them hug.

3

The Scorpion is seen now talking at a dinner table, along with MJ, Peter, and his wife, the blonde haired woman named Madeleine Watson.

"So?" Scorpion asks Peter. "What are your intentions with my daughter? And do keep in mind I still have a high tech killer tail on me along with years of prison time."

"Dad!" MJ yells at him. "It's not like that, he's just a friend."

Peter slips down into his chair, closing his eyes at times, as you see thru his eyes a black veiled shadow floating past the table, and can hear Peters heartbeat real loud now. Peter is heard talking to himself now.

Guy is The Scorpion. Of course, my Spider Senses would be going off all the time tonight. Great.

"I mean, no offense Peter," MJ says with a bit of shyness.

"Well, that's good." Scorpion starts to say. "One less person on my hit list now!" Scorpion finished saying, laughing after.

"Honey, I thought you were reformed," Madeline said to Scorpion.

"I am." Scorpion replies back. "But Peter here is going right back on that list if he DOESN'T FINISH HIS MASHED POTATOES!" Scorpion says and then laughs after, offering him a breadstick.

MJ and Madeleine laugh a little, as Peter gives a nervous chuckle.

"Cmon, ask me." Scorpion starts to say to Peter. "I'm gonna whip it out right here, let you see how big it is."

"DAD!" MJ yells in embarrassment, as Madeline gasps and covers her eyes.

Scorpion looks over at Madeleine and says, "What.. you've seen it before, and I'm planning on you seeing it tonight chica." Scorpion says to her, blowing a kiss as a metal tail extends from above his butt, retracted inside a surgical gap there, and it pops out, piece by metal piece to hover over Scorpions head.

"It can go from laser blaster mode to stabbing mode." Scorpion boasts to Peter, as his tail coils to the side of Peter and with the end of the tail having a red, glowing circle, it goes straight to Peter's face, as if looking at him...questioning him...

"He was like this on our first date," Madeline says to Peter with a fondness on her face.

"Oh, oh, you gotta see this here!" Scorpion says to Peter. "Eyes closed, watch this!" Scorpion closed his eyes, placed a hand over them, and the tail then slithered back over Scorpions head, making a slender, pointed spike extend from out the red glowing iris. Scorpion placed his other hand down on the dinner table, spread his fingers, and grinned.

"How do you get it to move like that?" MJ asked with amazement.

"I just think it, and it does it." Scorpion starts to say as the tail quickly jabs the spike between the gaps of Scorpions fingers on the table, never missing, and doing it in seconds, over and over again. "Also it has a mind of its own, artificial intelligence learning or something like that the Oscorp people said."

Peter dropped his fork to the table with a loud clang when he heard that. "Oscorp made that?" Peter asked. "Why?"

"They were doing that whole create or regrow limbs for the better of people stuff, paid me to be a test subject, fused it to my tailbone, and then Spiderman stopped me," Scorpion says, the tail jabbing harder into the table this time after he mentioned the name Spiderman.

"You mean Spiderman stopped you after you committed crimes," Peter says rudely.

Scorpions tail stopped moving, and Scorpion puts his hand down from over his eyes and looks at Peter with hatred.

MJ kicks Peter in his shins under the table, giving him a 'stop it' look.

"So." Madeline starts to say. "Who wants dessert? Can I get some help in the kitchen with getting it from the oven?" Madeline asks, standing up now, and looking over at Scorpion. Scorpion dabs his mouth with a napkin, shoots Peter a hateful glance, and then follows Madeline to the kitchen to help.

MJ leans over to Peter and whispers that her dad is a good man now, and he needs to stop bringing up the past.

"Is he MJ?" Peter starts to say. "Is he really, or is that just want you want to believe?"

"When did you become soo cynical?" MJ asks him in disgust. "People can change Peter."

"People hardly do," Peter says in response.

"That's my dad." MJ starts to say. "Yeah, he did some pretty bad stuff but he was just trying to raise me and be with my mom. You don't know him like I do. You just read the stories like everyone else and judge the guy as some crazed villain. He's also a dad that did whatever he had to do to take care of me and my mom, and sometimes, yeah, it was bad ways of going about it. But he did tho, that was more important for him than jail time or anything else, loving and providing for us."

"He stole from people. He hurt people. He tried to kill Spiderman." Peter says to her looking angry himself now. "Do you really think you can justify all that, and this whole skit that he's changed, yeah, sure he did. Lets really trust him with a killing weapon attached to his butt cause oh, that sooo worked out last time he had it."

"He's not like that anymore!" MJ raise her voice saying. "Why can't you believe me?"

"Cause he just came back into your life yesterday!" Peter says, raising his voice a little as well now. "You're smarter than this MJ, one of the smartest people I know in school, you're just holding on to the memories of how he used to be, and not seeing how he is, and became."

"You wanna talk about holding onto the past!?" MJ yells now at Peter, pointing a finger to him. "At least I'm still not pining over my dead girlfriend!"

"I think it's time you left Peter," Scorpion says, walking back into the room holding a pan in his towel wrapped hands.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late, I should go," Peter says, avoiding eye contact with everyone as he stands up, thanks everyone for the meal, and goes to the front door to let himself out.

MJ just looks down at the table with anger and a little regret on her face.

Madeline walks over and stands to the side of MJ, and MJ rests her head on the side of her mom, and puffs.

"I gotta go out after this." Scorpion starts saying as he sets the pan down on the table.

"You're coming back right?" MJ asks with concern.

"Baby girl..." Scorpion says. "For you, I'll always come back. You and your mom. I will always come back to you two. Not a day went by in that cell that I didn't think about being back home and starting back over as a family. Not one day."

MJ smiled, looks up at her mom, and sees her looking down at her, smiling as well.

"Okay," MJ says a bit more cheerful, looking back over at Scorpion. "I believe you."

4

I'm not sure if I'm mad at her for believing him, or myself for believing her. Spiderman says to himself, swinging from rooftops, and crawling up walls at night. He follows Scorpion who walks on the sidewalk below.

Scorpion goes to a parking garage, looking around, and walks up to a sports car. His tail lifts up from behind and extends out its skinny spike. The tail swirls over to the door lock on the driver seat side, and jiggles the spike inside, unlocking it. Scorpion gets inside, as his tail locks back up to his backside with smaller latches.

Spiderman mentally says to himself. Spiderman then jumps down from the parking garage ceiling and lands behind the car as Scorpion starts it up. Scorpion sees him in his rearview mirror and starts cussing in Spanish as he puts the shift in reverse and steps on the gas pedal.

The car backs up, and Spiderman jumps out the way as the back of it slams into the hood of another car, this one being an older model patchworked vehicle. The impact was soo much, it opens the driver seat door wide open, swinging a little on its hinges. Scorpion swirls the car to the left, and then switch gears to go forward, and speeds out the parking garage.

Spiderman looks at the door swinging car. He runs to the car, and starts pulling out wires from the bottom steering wheel dashboard, tooling around with them as he hears a woman's voice scream the name "Peter!"

Spiderman looks over at the front passenger seat and sees a blonde haired high schooler female wearing glasses, known as Gwen sitting in it.

"You're stealing a car now?" Gwen asked.

"To stop MJ's dad, kinda the greater good here," Spiderman says back to her, as he starts the engine, and then slams the door close.

"You know how to hotwire a car?" She asks him in surprise.

"I can also put together and disassemble nuclear fusion weaponry, but that's for another story," Spiderman says back to her, and then leans over to kiss her with his mask on. She leans to him, and they both give a quick peck on the lips.

"Buckle up," Spiderman says, putting the gear in drive, and Gwen nods in silence, looking scared, as Spiderman buckles her in, then himself, and press his foot down to the gas pedal.

Spiderman speeds out in his blue car, behind Scorpion in his red car. Scorpion takes a hard red turn, laughing as he does, driving past upcoming cars in his turn lane. Spiderman does the same, causing the same cars to crash into each other, and he yells out "Spider Sorry!"

"You wanna play Spiderman?" Scorpion asks himself in the car. "Let's play amigo!" he finished saying, yelling at the top of his lungs as he switches gears, and puts the car in reverse. The red car goes back, crashing into a car behind him, and making that car back into the car behind that one. Spiderman speeds past Scorpion, looking back at him, and pressing his foot down on the brakes. The blue car stops after a moment, as Scorpion switch gears, and drives forward, taking a left to the chatter of angry people.

"Oh go scorpion yourself!" Scorpion yells out the window at them and accelerates the car more. Spiderman turns the blue car in a half circle, then switch gears, goes backward, switch another gear, and goes forward, turning the steering wheel to move the car back in the same direction behind Scorpion. Spiderman accelerates as well with Gwen looking over at him looking scared.

"You're scaring me, Peter..." Gwen says.

"I'm sorry," Spiderman replies back.

"I..kinda like it," Gwen says to him with an excited look on her face now.

Spiderman lifts up the bottom of his mask, showing his lips, and smirks before putting the mask back down.

Awesome

The blue car stays on the trail of the red one with the sound of a revved-up engine, constant squealing of the brakes, as they U-turn, Sideswipe, and drive past red traffic lights and other cars. The hubcaps pop out and roll off of the red car after driving on the sidewalk a little, and a tire pops out from the blue car.

"We gotta stop him before more people get hurt!" Gwen says to Spiderman.

Spiderman takes his free hand and puts it out the driver seat window, spraying out a web line from his wrist, and sticks it to the back of the red car. Spiderman pulls his hand back inside before it gets slammed by an upcoming mailbox, and takes a hard right, doing a doughnut in the process. The webline pulls the back piece of the red car to the street, creating sparks, and making Scorpions car tilt down and bust out all the tires, one by one.

Incoming cars slam into the blue car as Spiderman yells. Gwen screams and the blue car gets slammed against another car in front of it by three other vehicles, creating a pileup. The blue car flips over from the impact, and Spiderman unbuckles himself while hanging to the side. He climbs out the back window, after punching thru the glass first.

Spiderman then puts out a webline from his right wrist, and swings to a nearby building rooftop, glancing down below for Scorpion. He sees Scorpion go up to a storage unit building, and his tail raises up to shoot out a laser beam from its red iris eye. The laser beam slices thru the metal gates and Scorpion runs up to the front doors, and then around in the building. Spiderman swings over the gates and drops down below in front of the door, and runs inside past numbered storage units. He sees Scorpion run down a right corner past the maze of storage units in a panic.

Gotchya you son of a... Spiderman says inside his mind, running even faster now behind him.

5

Spiderman stops running, seeing a black veil float across his eyes, and the sound of his heartbeat is heard loudly. Spiderman holds his head with both hands, kneeling over from the pain.

Throbbing headache... Spider sense trying to..

Scorpions tail swings over Spiderman's head from where he just kneeled from, spike extended out, slashing thru the metal door of the storage unit behind Spiderman. Spiderman glanced back, seeing the damage.

The tail lunges back, and then forward, stabbing into the ground a second after Spiderman flips out the way. The tail slithers back, and Scorpion starts talking, feet away.

"You think I'm gonna let you take me back to prison? If I get rid of you, then I get rid of all evidence."

"Good point," Spiderman says snarkily.

The tail raises back up and Spiderman jumps up to hang upside down on the ceiling. The spike retracts and the red eye iris starts glowing, aiming at Spiderman. A black veil floats past the tail, and Spiderman jumps to another side of the wall, as the tail shoots out a laser beam. Spiderman keeps jumping out the way with the tail shooting behind him, and then after moments, does continuous blasting. A beam streams at Spiderman's neck, trying to cut it clean off, but Spiderman slides under the beam on his knees. The beam does a half circle, then streams behind him now.

Spiderman jumps up and grabs onto an overhead lamp over a storage unit door. He swings himself up, then backflips over the laser beam behind him. The laser beam follows behind him as he jumps down to the ground, and then sticks to the wall to the right of him. He then jumps over the laser beam, as it moves up right after to cut into him vertically. Spiderman places his hands behind his back, and spray out web lines from both wrist, and they stick to the wall feet away, behind him. Spiderman lifts up his legs and gets pulled back to the wall by his web lines as the laser beam follows behind. He lifts up a leg, then twist his body out the way as the beam almost cut into his feet, and then his back.

"Stay still gringo!" Scorpion yells at him.

"Not gonna happen," Spiderman says to himself. He then jumps back down to land on both feet and runs over to Scorpion. The tail slithers back and goes to spike mode. It lunges at Spiderman, just as Spiderman puts out his right hand and sprays webbing from out his right wrist at Scorpion. The web covers over Scorpions left leg, and Spiderman slides down on his back, and slides past Scorpion, springing up to the ceiling again as the tail follows behind.

"Why you do it?" Spiderman asks him. "Stealing a car, really? that's what gives you a supervillain threat level?"

"I just got out of prison, cause YOU put me there!" Scorpion says to him angrily as the tail jabs the spike into the ceiling where Spiderman was just at, Spiderman still spraying web at Scorpion and sliding down the tail to jump off it and past Scorpion, with webbing now at and covering his chest.

"It's not like anyone is dying to hire a convict!" Scorpion finished saying.

"You put yourself in that situation," Spiderman says to him. "So you gotta deal with it."

"You always see it from one side!" Scorpion says. "When you gotta put food on the table, it doesn't matter if you're good or bad, all that matters is that you don't starve to death!"

"Then get a job," Spiderman says rudely, running around in a circle, still spraying webbing at Scorpion.

"I can't man!" "I just said...FORGET YOU MAN!" Scorpion yells. "Freaking kill you!"

His tail switched from spike to laser mode in an instant and kept doing so as Spiderman drops back to the ground and stands in front of Scorpion. Scorpion punches at him, and Spiderman sidesteps out the way. Scorpion slams his tail down on Spiderman's head, making it trap Spiderman underneath it as Spiderman drops down to the floor, and the metal tail lays on top of Spiderman's chest now.

"You think you soo freaking smart, now look at yer!" Scorpion says, then chuckles. "Scorpion for life es-a."

Spiderman presses his hands to the tail as it starts to slither up over him, going to spike mode, and sizing it up to puncture his forehead. Webbing comes back out from Spiderman's wrist, and then he attaches the weblines to the tail and sticks it to the floor to the right of him.

Spiderman then rolls out the way to the left, as the tail stabs the floor from where he just rolled to. The webbing then pulls the tail to the right side, a hard right turn pull. It makes Scorpion unbalanced, and flips up in midair, already covered in webbing, the flip has him rotate in the web, constricting it around him now, binding him. Scorpion lands hard to the ground, headfirst, as if in a web cocoon, knocking him out cold. Spiderman jumps up to the top of a wall, hanging from the side of it, and webs up the tail with layers and layers of webbing as it stays in place from the previous weblines.

Spiderman then huffs and puffs, looking down at the tail that lets out a whirling mechanical sound, as if dying.

Spiderman then drops to the ground, laying on his back, and looks up at the ceiling, exhausted, wheezing, and then looks over at the tail, whose red iris circular light goes dim.

"Respect," Spiderman says to it, still catching his breath, and the light on the tail blinks twice as if to say something, and then goes out.

6

MJ is now seen in her room, sitting up in her bed wearing pajamas, reading a book. Spiderman knocks on her window and she looks over and gets up in a startle.

She opens the window and says, "Spiderman!?"

"Hello neighborhood person," Spiderman says, changing his voice to sound deeper.

"Oh my gosh, are you a stalker?! Are you stalking me!" MJ asks in shock.

"No no no," Spiderman says. "I need to take you to your dad, he was asking for you."

"What?" MJ starts to ask. "Why would he.. what.."

"I'll answer on the way, just. I need you to trust me." Spiderman says, putting out a hand to her, and helps her out the window to wrap her arms around his neck, and lay on his back.

"How did you know I would trust you?" MJ asks him in suspicion.

"You seem like someone I can trust," Spiderman says.

MJ smiles.

"Hey. watch those hands." MJ starts to say. "I don't care if you are Spiderman, you're not getting lucky with ME tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am," Spiderman says, placing out his hands in front of him, and spraying weblines from his wrists to a tree branch feet away.

"I said tonight," MJ says.

"What?" Spiderman asks, swinging them to to the tree, then webline to a building rooftop nearby.

"You took it the wrong way pervert," MJ says.

"What?!" Spiderman asks, sounding confused as they swing away, and MJ giggles.

The two arrive at the storage unit building, with MJ seeing Scorpion hanging from the ceiling with a webline, along with his tail.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" MJ screams at Spiderman.

"No, he stole a car." Spiderman starts to say. "He then tried to kill me after I chased him down here and.."

"You're lying," MJ says angrily. "My dad wouldn't have done this, you set him up you sick..."

"No baby girl." Scorpion interrupts her by saying, waking up with a groggy look. "I did."

"You said you went straight!" MJ yells at him now. "You told me that you went good!"

"It's not soo black and white Maryann." Scorpion starts to say sadly. "I did it for you and your mom." I'm trying to make this right."

MJ looks away, looking in disbelief. Spiderman walks over to her, and she steps back, putting a hand up and yelling, "Don't touch me!"

"Maryann," Scorpion says to her. "We can make this right." "Just let me go and.."

"So you can kill me off?" Spiderman interrupts him this time by saying. "Or rob more ppl and when they get in your way too, you kill them?"

"Why did you show me this?" MJ asked Spiderman.

"I wanted you to know the truth, and not anymore lies," Spiderman says to her.

MJ stares at Spiderman, and starts saying with tears, "Why couldn't you just let me keep believing in them?"

No one says a word, as MJ screams, then pulls out her cellphone fro her pajama pants left the pocket, dials a few numbers, and place the phone up to her ear.

"Yes, I would like to report a crime." MJ starts saying. "My father needs to go back to jail, that's what I'm trying to report," MJ says, crying while still talking on the phone.

You now see Peter in his room, laying on his bed, with Gwen asleep laying next to him, talking to himself in his mind now while he looks up at the ceiling.

After that, MJ took some days off to herself. I tried talking to her, but she keeps saying she's not ready. I get that. I'm not ready to open up either after Gwen's death. I told her tho that you can't pick your parents, or always get their love just cause they are. Still, dealing with your dad being a supervillain is a lot to take in. I just hope I never have another friend that has to go thru what she's going thru. Ever.

You now see an Asian man walk thru the front door of a house and yell, "The C.E.O. of Oscorp is now home!" He drops his name badge onto a table by the front door. The name badge has a picture of him smiling, and the words ' Oscorp C.E. Li Level 26 Access'

Ed runs over to him, and the two hug.

"Hey, dad. How was work?" Ed asks the man with a happy look on his face.

The screen fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

You see a black suit man with goggles over his eyes, a large black duffel bag slung around his chest and black gloves on hanging upside down on a webline outside of a building called Briars Banking at night. He looks at his own reflection thru the front door's glass, then looking over at a security camera to the right of him.

A blonde haired girl from high school, wearing glasses, stands on the sidewalk, looking up at him. Named Gwen, the two of them starts talking outside the bank.

"So you got on a new suit," Gwen asks the black suit man.

"Yeah, Ed made it for me. He calls it the Spider-Noir suit." Spider Noir says to her.

"You're using it to rob a bank." Gwen starts to say. "Spiderman doesn't rob banks. Criminals do."

"Well, Peter needs the money," Spider-Noir replies back to her. "There's no other way."

"Peter would always find a way," Gwen says crossly. "You're changing, and it's not for the best."

"I have to do this." Spider-Noir starts to say. "I'm doing this Gwen, and you're not going to change my mind about it."

"What if something happens?" Gwen asks with concern. "What if you get caught?"

"I got this," Spider-Noir says. "It's all mapped out, it's going to work. I'm not breaking into Shield or anything, it's just a local bank."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Gwen says to him.

"It's going to work," Spider-Noir says. "That's just the fear getting to you."

Gwen shakes her head, and walks away in silence, as Spider-Noir starts talking inside his mind, heard out loud.

I should have just turned back around and swung away. Cause how it all went down...

Gwen doesn't have Spider senses, but I should have listened to her. I really, really should have

2

A brown haired highschooler boy named Peter opens the front door of an apartment and walks inside with only candles lit in the darkness.

"Aunt May?" Peter says uneasily. "Are you home? and why are there candles everywhere?"

"I'm at the dinner table." Aunt May screams from the kitchen.

Peter walks over to the kitchen, candles lit all around him and sees a few candles on a table illuminating his Aunt, sitting down at the table, waving his hands around asking why.

"The power got cut." Aunt May starts to say with an embarrassed look. "Along with the wi-fi and cable. I'm running low this month Peter, and had to not pay for some things, but only for a little bit, till my next check comes in."

"I thought you just got the new job?" Peter asks with disbelief. "Don't you get paid next week or something?"

"I work on commission." Aunt May starts to say. "I have to sell a house to get a check, and I'm sure I'll sell one later this week, I know I will."

"Well, we just need to pay for this month right?" Peter starts to ask. "I'll just see if I can..."

"We're months overdue." Aunt May interrupts him by saying. The months out of work while looking for a job, I've been behind."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Peter asked in a shocked tone and look.

"Well, you were dealing with Gwen's death and school, I just didn't wanna put more on your plate with worrying." Aunt May says. "I told you I'll bounce back with another job, and I did."

"I could have helped the whole time if I would have known..." Peter says. "You said you had it all under control, savings..."

"I went thru savings paying for your Uncles funeral." Aunt May says. "And what little I had left from that was spent on your school supplies and clothes this semester, along with the food in the fridge and little stuff like that. Again, I didn't want to worry you, this wasn't your burden to bear."

"I could have worn the same clothes!" Peter says. "Did leftovers for leftovers, I could have cut down on the costs, we could have got rid of the cable and stuff long ago! We have enough for next weeks rent right?" Peter asks.

Aunt May shakes her head before talking. "I got about half of this months, but if I talk to the landlord, it should be able to buy us till the next month due date. I should have the money coming in then, we'll just have to ration a lot of what we have at the house now is all. Cellphones gonna get cut in two weeks. Whatever we need light for, should probably use during the daytime, use the natural sunlight by the windows for now.

Peter rubs the back of his hair in disbelief, and just solemnly says "okay."

"We'll get thru this, it's just getting over this hump is all." Aunt May tries to say reassuringly, faking a believable smile.

"I know Aunt May," Peter says, standing up to kiss her right cheek, hugs, and then walks out the kitchen to go to his room. He closes the door, pulls out his cellphone, and use the light from that to see the bed in front of him, and lays down on it. He looks over at Gwen, who lays by his side now.

"Hi," Peter says sadly.

"Hey," Gwen replies back in the same tone. "I heard."

"Yeah," Peter says, and Gwen cuddles him, as Peter then turns off the light from his cellphone, laying in the darkness now.

3

A man wearing a business suit named Curt Conners sits at a table along with other man and women in business attire in a large room inside Oscorp. One of the men is the C.E.O. of Oscorp known as Martin Li.

"Let me first shake your hand and tell you that it is an honor to be having this discussion with you," Curt says, holding out his hand to Martin.

"I'm not Norman Osborne," Martin says back, looking at the man's hand.

"That's why it's an even bigger honor," Curt says sincerely, and to that, Martin shakes his hand with a bit of a smile.

"Why couldn't the C.E.O. attend this meeting themselves?" One lady asked at the table.

"Feeling under the weather," Curt says. "So I was sent to talk with the board of Oscorp in their place."

"Makes it look like they don't care," Martin says. "Bad business call."

"Being honest here." Curt starts to say. "That's why the Life Foundation sent me. Cause Oscorp has been making nothing but bad business calls. Having a man run around killing people, being exposed as to illegally dumping hazardous waste years previous, refusing to give any press information or access to works in progress?"

"All that was when Norman was in charge." One man at the table says.

"Yes, and you must have been well versed on things over at the Life Foundation." Another man starts to say. "Like your company is soo squeaky clean itself."

"It has yet to be proven otherwise," Curt says.

"Why are you wasting our time Mr. Conners," Martin says. "If you didn't know by now, I have a billion dollar company to run still."

"Is it?" Kurt says to Martin. "Cause tho you're showing those numbers, the analysts at my company says otherwise. Says you're drowning in debt."

"It has yet to be proven otherwise," Martin says, then clears his throat. "Next time Mr. Conners, bring facts, and not rumors. We're trying to run a profitable company here, not... whatever yours is doing."

"You're soo negative," Curt says. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"You can tell that to security when I call them in here," Martin says, about to pull out his cellphone from his business suit vest, looking bored.

"Okay, I'll just be frank with you all," Curt says. "The Life Foundation wants to buy in. We're offering a merger. Our companies together, with our resources and minds, can create something on a global scale, and double if not triple our stock percentages."

"The Life Foundation has been trying to buy us out all this time!" One man yells.

"You're competition, there is no deal." A woman yells after.

Martin puts up a hand to silence everyone as they chatter among themselves and then asks why would they even consider such a deal.

"You won't allow a buyout, my boss is aware of that." Curt starts saying. "Norman rather see this whole company go fully broke before selling it off. Right now tho, Oscorp needs more revenue and a positive image to the people. The Life Foundation needs access to Oscorp patented tech and serums to progress in our own fields, so, it would be beneficial for both companies."

"And what..." Martin starts to say with an intrigued tone. "Do you have to show us?"

"I already have," Curt says. "That's why I was sent here. To show you what the Life Foundation can do behind the scenes, and more importantly, with the help of Oscorp. That hand you shook? Regrown. It was an armless stub before The Life Foundation experimented on me. Not prosthetic, no robotics, a fully fleshed regrown arm in a matter of months. not years, months."

Curt puts his hand out once more to the table for all to see, wiggling his fingers and clutching his hand into a fist as the room full of people started chattering again, and even louder this time.

"Our differences aside, you need u," Curt says to Martin.

"Let's cut the crap," Martin says. "In reality, for you to say all this, and offer, we're the ones with the upper hand, YOU need us, no pun intended."

Curt pulls back his arm, and just asks for a bottle of water, avoiding eye contact with Martin for a moment.

"There's a time limit to the offer," Curt says, looking away from Martin still, feeling inferior now.

"Which is?" Martin asks a grin on his face now, knowing he got to Curt.

"You have two weeks from today to decide," Curt says. "After that, the deals off, and no more negotiations. 'That gives you time for everyone here to discuss it, along with getting in contact with Norman, wherever he is."

"Norman might mess this up!" One man says. "What if he doesn't agree with our vote, why should we let a psychopath killer have the final verdict!?"

"Cause that psychopath killer still has the most stake in his own company, like it or not," Martin says. "And I can't stand it either.

Curt stands up, and thanks to everyone as he walks away.

"Wouldn't the merger mean some would lose their jobs?" Martin asks, still sitting down.

"Unfortunately yes," Curt says. "Still, it's better some lose their jobs here, then you all lose your jobs." Curt finished saying, opening the doors and walking out the room.

Martin looks over at everyone, and says, "Go home, get some sleep, think it over. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"You seem like you already made up your mind." One woman asks Martin.

"I have," Martin responds back, looking over at the doors with an angry glare.

4

You now see Spider-Noir sneaking around the outside of Briars Banking, breaking into the inside as scenes play of a previous talk of Peter and an Asian highschooler named Ed talks in Ed's room.

"I've been designing new suits for you," Ed says, going over to his closet, and pulling out the black suit Spider-Noir costume. "This one is all black, to blend into the night and give you that extra stealth stat you know. I've been reading this French book for English class, and it gave me the idea to do it, I call it Spiderman Noir!"

"Ed," Peter says to him, looking at the costume. "I already have a suit, besides, I never gave you my measurements."

"Oh, yeah, I got the suit to be expansive, so it can fit any body weight up to or under four hundred pounds." Ed starts to reply. "Got that idea from that Fantastic guy's suit blueprint, and you're gonna need a new suit going into the bank, that way people can think it was Spiderman, but it throws them off cause Spiderman don't wear this so it's a wannabe."

Peter looks at the wrists, and see devices attached to them, asking Ed what they're for.

"Oh, those are portable web shooters." Ed says. "your webbing sticks around for days, but after looking at the compounds in it and synthesizing, I created web fluid that keeps its dexterity for hours, about two, sometimes three, but four max. You can refill the web-shooters with these canisters that are kept in the belt, just reload to pop them in, they do everything your natural webbing can."

"I can already shoot web," Peter says confused.

"Right, but temporary webbing will once again throw people off from thinking it's really you at the bank," Ed replies. "They'll go, Nah, Spiderman's web stays for days, this stuff goes away after hours, gotta be a fake. Also, there's a compact walkie inside the mask so you can keep a direct line with me on my phone via Bluetooth."

"Pretty smart," Peter says. "When you got the free time."

"Pfft," Ed says. "I got grades for days, besides, I built all this for when I go out in the field."

"When you?" Peter asks, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, you know, like your sidekick, your partner man," Ed says. 'I'm thinking I call myself I don't know, kid arachnid or something."

"Sounds good," Peter says. "If you were actually a kid."

"OOF!" Ed says, clutching his heart to be overdramatic. "For that, I'm not giving you the keys to the Spidercycle."

"Why do I need a motorcycle?" Peter asks, then raise an eyebrow and says, "Yeah, actually you know what, yeah I need one."

"I'm mad at you," Ed says. "No motorcycle today, your privilege has been revoked."

Peter shakes his head and then asks what's the plan.

"I can hack the cameras from here." Ed starts to say. "There's going to be laser grids, which you can move around, a metal door vault, which you can open with your super strength and a silent alarm motion detector that I will reroute to our favorite fast food place."

"You're not even going to stop me?" Peter asks.

"I'm sure you got your reasons, especially if you're not telling me," Ed says. "I would just ask my dad for it.. but..."

"I know," Peter says. "I'm not gonna ask you and your dad like that. I'm not your friend cause you're rich.

"I'm my friend cause I'm rich," Ed says, then laughs.

"Just the one time, then never again," Peter says. "Besides, they'll just replace the money, they got insurance, just more money printed and sent to them while people struggle."

"The Scorpions talk really got to you huh," Ed asked.

"No," Peter replies. "The Green Goblins talk did."

Ed looks away, getting quiet, and after a moment, Peter grabs the suit and says, "suiting up, I'll keep you on mask walkie."

Spider-Noir is now seen opening up the metal vault in the back of the bank, straining to pull it open. After getting it halfway open, he slips inside, and walks away, looking at all the bills of USD. He pulls off his duffel bag, unzips it, and starts stuffing stacks of money into it. Spider-Noir stuffs it full, with it still unzipped and a few bills falling out, and slips back out, closing the metal vault back up, and speaking on his walkie inside his mask.

"In and out," Spider-Noir says.

"Was it a lot of money?" Ed says over the walkie.

"More than I'll ever have in my lifetime," Spider-Noir said back.

"So not that much," Ed says slyly.

Spider-Noir then drops the duffel bag full of money to the ground and holds his head, screaming out in pain. Thru his eyes, you see a black mist float across Spider-Noirs feet and Ed asks what's wrong.

With Spider-Noirs heartbeat heard loudly, Spider-Noir says, "My spider senses, but.."

A loud sound is heard, and Spider-Noir slides across the floor to the front of the metal vault, with him coughing and gagging, looking up to see a man dressed in yellow and gray.

"You just made this job a lot easier mate." The man says to Spider-Noir in an Irish accent. "That was a hit from my concussion blasters, on low settings, so be a good lad and hand over the cash, or the next one will be on high frequency."

"Concussion blasters, grey and yellow costume, who is this guy?!" Spider-Noir asks on his walkie.

"I'm looking it up now," Ed says as the man takes his time to walk over to Spider-Noir, fists raised in front of himself.

"He's called Shocker, a low-level thief who still manage to escape the police so his real identity is unknown," Ed says.

Fudge Spider-Noir is heard saying inside his mind now while standing back up, moving wobbly. Okay, this guy coming out of nowhere shocked me

5

"Feels like a car rammed into me..." Spider-Noir says on the walkie. "I would know how that feels..."

"Give up the trinkets and off with yer." Shocker starts to say. "I used to be a boxer yer know, so you got no way to win this. I like your moxie tho, rob the small banks so less heat from the coppers on yer, but this sheep's mines, so flag off."

"Maybe it's the concussion blast, cause I didn't get half of that," Spider-Noir says on the walkie.

Shocker starts bouncing up and down, jumping up from his toes, punching with his fists, as if sparring with an invisible enemy. "Tell yer what, if you can outbox me, I'll let yer go." You can take the money and run."

"Do I have a choice?" Spider-Noir asks Shocker, putting his fists in front of himself now.

"Don't be daft." Shocker says. "Course yer don't." "We'll fight like men, aye!"

"You're not gonna actually throw down with this guy like that are you?!" Ed asks over the walkie.

"I won't be able to take many more of those concussion blasts." Spider-Noir starts saying. "Besides, I got super strength and agility, I can take him."

Spider-Noir walks over to Shocker with fists still raised and acting confident.

"That's tha spirit!" Shocker says excitedly. "Been itching for a good match, so have at thee!"

Spider-Noir jabs with his right and Shocker moves to the left, bouncing on his back heels. Spider-Noir then jabs again with his right, and then quickly with his left, with Shocker ducking under the right, and blocking the left fist. Shocker sucker punches Spider-Noir with his left fist right in the face as Spider-Noir takes a few steps back to readjust himself.

"Somethings not right," Spider-Noir says on the walkie. "I have super agility, but the guy can still land a punch on me..and with those gauntlets on his hands... I can feel that pain."

"Then you gotta walk away man," Ed says over on the walkie. 'You shouldn't try to take this guy without a plan."

"You gonna tap out or you gonna swing for me lad?" Shocker asks, still jumping up on down, switching between bouncing on his left and right feet.

"Round two!" Spider-Noir yells and delivers a flurry of blows at Shocker. One fist hits Shocker across the face, and then the guards as Spider-Noir jabs his stomach after. Shocker calls him cheeky, and then delivers five punches to Spider-Noir, with two of them connecting to his head, and the third one to his right rib. Spider- Noir steps back, and then weaves out the way of the other two, throwing back a new set of jabs, one going into Shocker's mouth, and another to the side of his head as Shocker then hits Spider-Noir under the chin and three across the face in a flurry of blows.

Spiderman then guards his face, then chest, then delivering three hard fists into Shocker's chest, making him jump back a foot. Shocker places a hand on his jaw, moving it some, spitting out a tooth to the floor, as Spider-Noir says on the walkie that he's having trouble seeing out his right eye.

"Round three!" Shockers yells and rushes Spider-Noir as Ed yells over the walkie that he's on his way to help.

Spider-Noir punches all over, with half the hits connecting to Shocker, making Shocker go defensive and guard all over. After Spider-Noir exhaust himself, Shocker quickly unguards and delivers his own flurry, a punch to Spider-Noirs right side of the head, then his face, then his stomach, face again, left rib, underneath the chin, two punches to the face, one more to the mouth, another to the stomach, and a right jab across the face, making Spider-Noir drop down to the floor.

"Stay down yeah, yer lost." Shocker says to him, walking over to grab the duffel bag now.

"No!" Spider-Noir yells. "I need that money!" Spider-Noir then starts standing back up at him as Shocker adjust the dials on his gauntlets.

"If you stand back up and come for me, I'm gonna end it, I'm warning yer." Shocker says to him.

"Put down the money," Spider-Noir says angrily as Shocker grabs the duffel bag.

"Nah. You lost, mate." Shocker says, walking away now to go to the front doors.

Spider-Noir puts out his hands, as Shocker asks what is he doing, and Spider-Noir sprays out weblines from out both his wrists, sticking them to Shockers' chest and pulling him to where he stands. Spider-Noir readies a fist, about to punch Shocker in the head as Shocker, still being pulled to Spider -Noir, slides to him on his knees and punch with both fists at Spider-Noir's legs.

In slow motion, Spider-Noir drops to the side of Shocker, and screams out in pain, as Shocker stands up, grabs the back, and looks over at Spider-Noir.

"Sorry man, you won't be fighting anymore." Shocker says, walking out the door with the duffel bag full of money as Spider-Noir tries to get up, but then drops to the ground, time going back to normal speed.

"I can't move my legs," Spider-Noir says on the walkie, sounding panicked, then repeating himself. He looks down at them, seeing them swaying and not responding. Spider-Noir crawls on his hands to the front door, straining as he screams out the name 'Gwen'.

"Gwennnnnnnnnnnnn. Gwennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Spider-Noir says in a panic, collapsing after a few more minutes go by, looking over at the side of the bank while laying on his side, closing up his eyes in his goggles, breathing hard, until he just stops breathing.

6

Spider-Noir opens his eyes, seeing himself laying on Ed's bed in his bedroom, with Ed standing over him dressed in a metallic Spider-man outfit with four metal spider-like legs from his back, and mask off as he talks.

"Good, you're waking up now, I came and got you in the Iron Spider suit before the cops came." Ed starts to say. 'We gotta get you in regular clothes, and someplace else if you're going to explain how you broke your legs."

"What," Spider-Noir asks sleepily.

"They're broke," Ed says. "Shocker shattered them.. they're just... barely attached to your kneecaps... The good news is that with your super healing, it will fix them back to new, but... it could take some time."

"How much time?" Spider-Noir asks.

"I don't know," Ed says. "I'm not even fully sure if they will be fixed... For now man, you're going to need a wheelchair, it's no way around it, I'm sorry."

"I could be crippled forever?" Spider-Noir asks.

"Yeah," Ed says sadly.

"And the money?" Spider-Noir asks.

"It wasn't there when I showed up, I was just too focused on getting you out of there, you were passed out, and I didn't know if you had internal bleeding... I freaked okay." Ed says.

"So it was all for nothing," Spider-Noir says. "It was all for nothing."

"I'm sorry man," Ed says. "Your Spider-man days are over. When I found you, You was soo out of it, I had to hurry and bring you home, you just opened your eyes and asked for Gwen when I lifted you up."

"I thought I was going to see her again," Spider-Noir said.

"She's dead tho man," Ed says sadly.

"I know." Spider- Noir replies back in the same tone.

Spider-Noir lays on the bed in silence after that, as you now hear Peters voice as the narrator, and sad music plays in the background.

"Sure enough the doctors told me it would take a miracle for me to walk again, and because I was wheelchair bound after, a charity got wind of the news and paid for the hospital bill, some corporation called The Life Foundation, and even for everything at the apartment for the next six months. I wasn't happy to take the money, nor was Aunt May, but we needed it, now more than ever. I wanna say this was the end of Spiderman, but it's not. For me..." Peter says now seen in a wheelchair in his room.

Gwen sits by him on the floor, and rest her head on his lap with sad eyes, whispering that she's sorry.

"This was still only the start of more to come. Much worse to come." Peter finished saying as narrator, as Peter pets the top of Gwen's head and looks out his bedroom window.

The screen fades to black.


	4. Chapter 4

You see a red and gold colored Spiderman suit with four robotic spider-shaped arms from his back shooting out weblines and attaching them to the side of buildings. The Spiderman, known as Iron-Spider, swings from the web shooting gold colored robotic arms in the daytime, his suit glistening in the sunlight as he talks to himself inside his mind.

Ed Li, the superior Spiderman, with my Iron -Spider suit that I built, which can do soo much on the cutting edge of technology, told to just stick to putting out fires and saving cats from trees

Iron Spider swings past two college women, and does his hands as finger guns, pointing at them, as one of the women blows a kiss and the other says "Looking good Spiderman" in a flirty tone.

Do cats even get stuck in trees anymore? I never saw that happen. I need to look it up online. Cruising around the city with the suits auto swing mode, soo bored. I wanna fight a villain or something like Peter. With this new suit, pfft, I got this

A middle eastern man wearing reading glasses and a trenchcoat looks up in the sky at Iron-Spider and stops walking to stare next to a parked car.

A metal tentacle with three-pronged pinchers slides up from out his trenchcoat to adjust his glasses, as another metal tentacle holds up his cellphone to his mouth.

" The one called Spiderman was seen today with a new suit. Technology detected from this will require further investigation."

The man coughs, and then a third metal tentacle slides out from his trenchcoat with a napkin and dabs at his mouth as the man says to the tentacle, "thank you."

The man continues to speak back into his voice recording cellphone. "I can hear the tentacles inside my mind now, they are excited to face off against a worthy adversary once more, as I am just brimming with endorphins to detach this new suit from off Spiderman, regardless of possible injury to the host..."

A fourth tentacle slithers out of his trenchcoat and rubs against the side of the man's face, affectionately. The man pats the tentacle as he continues to speak.

"I want it to be on the record this is all for technological progress." The tentacle holding the cellphone, along with the one holding a napkin, slides back into the man's trenchcoat as he says, "Off the record tho, I will enjoy every minute I bring pain to this insect, delighted if fatal."

The nuzzling metal tentacle, along with the glasses adjusting tentacle clamp their pinchers over and over as if it was clapping.

2

A red-haired female Hispanic female named MJ is seen wheeling around a brown-haired highschooler. The guy in the wheelchair is named Peter, and MJ stops wheeling him from the back handles of Peters wheelchair to stop and stare at a building by the sidewalk.

"Isn't it beautiful?" MJ asks.

"Truly an educational spectacle." Peter says, looking up at the building sign that says "Arcade".

"You keep having a potty-mouth and I'm gonna wheel you into a ditch," MJ says.

"Will it be filled with water?" Peter asks, looking up at her.

"And the finest bricks attached to you so you can sink of course," MJ replies with a smirk after.

"You get me. You really really do. Let's skip the arcade and just do that." Peter says.

"After," MJ says, getting the doors open for him now. 'If you're a good boy."

"Shall I bark for you now?" Peter asks, wheeling himself inside the building as people move out the way while walking out.

"Now you're talking about second base," MJ says, walking behind him.

You now see time passing as scenes of them play. The first scene is of them playing a racing game, with MJ trying to cheat by kicking Peter away from the steering wheel. Another scene is of them both eating pizza, and Peter burps and embarrassed, say "excuse me." MJ burps even louder, says nothing and just looks at Peter, with them both laughing after.

The next scene is of MJ turning in tickets to the arcade gift corner cashier, and pointing to a small, plushie tiger cub. She grabs it from out the cashier's hand, says "thank you", and then sets it on Peters lap. Peter looks down at it and laughs, and then asks why didn't she get something for herself.

"Wanted that new game console but costs too many tickets," MJ says back and shrugs, leaning at the counter now.

"Let's spend all our money, that amounts to the price of one, and try to win one with a lower percentage," Peter says.

"Really?" MJ asks.

"Let's," Peter replies.

"You. Are a freaking genius." MJ says happily. "Let's do it!"

The two are now seen at different games as more scenes go by, a dunk the basketball in the hoop game, a water gun squirter game, and various others. The two are now seen at a circular machine with flashing lights.

MJ takes Peters Tiger cub plush and starts doing a cute voice while hiding her face behind it and moving its small arms.

"You should cheer up Peter. My species may go extinct but even I'm not frowning up today." MJ says.

"Mr. Tiger." Peter starts to say. "I'll cheer up if I can win enough tickets to get MJ a present."

"Did you just assume my gender?!" MJ asks in a cute and surprised voice.

Peter rolls his eyes, laughs, and takes the tiger cub plush from MJ who laughs along, and sets the plushie on top of a button while not thinking about doing so.

The circular machine lights up and announces that the grand prize of a thousand tickets has been won, as the tickets start spewing out in a row from the machine in front of Peter and MJ.

"Holy.." Peter is about to cuss, as MJ watches with excited eyes, and pokes the tiger cub plush and happily says, "Face it, tiger, you just hit the jackpot."

3

Iron- Spider is now seen swinging past a building called 'The Daily Bugle' and drops down on its roof, kneeling over to catch his breath.

"Heart rate resuming normal speed, vitals stable, web fluid is at ten percent, auto-reloading." The suit says, with the eye lenses blinking blue.

"The weather in New York is currently..." The suit starts to say out loud, interrupted as four metal tentacles plow into Iron-Spider and knock him off the rooftop without warning.

Iron- Spider starts to fall to the ground, as weblines stream out from two of the robotic spider arms, and stick to the side of the building. "Suit what was that!?" Ed asks in a panicked voice.

" Dr. Octo Octavoius," The suit starts to say as the weblines stop Iron- Spider from falling and with him dangling underneath the expanding Spider arms, he looks up and says, "Dr. Octopus."

"Glad to see I'm remembered!" Dr. Octopus screams to him, with his trenchcoat flung off him now falling to the ground, revealing a metal harness to his chest with the four large tentacles extending from out his back. The tentacles stretch out to holster Dr. Octo, two on each side digging into the side of two building with the man between the gap. The tentacles lift up and clamp down, walking him behind Iron-Spider at a fast rate.

Peter faced this guy before. I remember him telling me about him. The way he talked about him.. he never said it but I could tell. Really, Peter was scared of him

A metal tentacle extends for the back of Iron-Spider, as the suit ask out loud, "evasive maneuvers?"

"Yes!" Iron-Spider yells, and the metal arms swing him even faster, two of them turning behind him, and a small compartment opens up, and shoot lasers at Dr. Octo.

The tentacles, tho massives, moves Dr. Octo out the way of the lasers, leaping him from one building to the next, grappling around a traffic light and walking sideways along a building. Iron-Spider swings to the right, past another building after taking a glance back. Dr. Octo walks along the side of that same building, seeing Iro-Spider already gone when turning the corner.

One tentacle pulls out his cellphone from his pants pocket with delicacy and holds it up to his mouth. "The subject seems to have left from out my grasp, but one wonders, is that so? Or simply just caught in how would one metaphor.. a spiders web?"

Iron-Spider jumps down from the roof of that same building and is about to punch Dr. Octo, diving down headfirst, as Dr. Octo looks up and says to the cellphone, "Though futile, the trap has been sprung."

A metal tentacle rises up and wraps around Iron-Spiders chest, starting to squeeze him. Dr. Octo keeps watching as the tentacle holding his cellphone goes back to placing it up back into his pocket. Two of the robotic spider arms bend down and expose mini saws that cut thru the metal tentacle. The metal tentacle around Iron-Spider gets hacked off and an electronic scream is heard from it as the piece drops to the ground.

The metal tentacle starts growing back the same piece that it lost as Iron-Spider climbs up the side of the building with the metal spider arms.

"What kind of technology is that!?" Iron-Spider asks in surprise.

"I ask you the same question of your suit." Dr. Octo says and then extends two more tentacles at Iron-Spider, held to the side of the wall by one tentacle clamped down into the building.

The spider arms pounce Iron-Spider over the tentacles, and the third one extends down to him now. The spider arms turn quickly and move in a way it lifts Iron-Spiders legs dangling to the side of the incoming tentacle. The fourth tentacle unclamps from the building, dropping Dr. Octo onto Iron-Spider, facefirst, as the metal spider arms block each tentacle one by one from clamping onto Iron-Spider. The two fall as Dr. Octo punched at Iron-Spider, who catches the punch in an open palm next to his face.

A metal Tentacle then closes up its pincers and smash into Iron-Spiders face, thrusting past a spider arm, and with that, Iron-Spider lands on his back on top of a car, busting the windows out and flatting the roof some from the impact. A metal tentacle grabs Iron-Spiders neck and slams him to the street on his back as people run away screaming, among cars stopping and all of the traffic around them.

Two of the spider arms spray webbing into Dr. Octos eyes, covering over his glasses, as Dr. Octo laughs and another tentacle goes to his glasses and takes them off, crumbling it up in its pinchers grip.

"Those are just for show, I got corrective laser surgery on myself years ago." Dr. Octo says, and the tentacle unwraps around Iron-Spiders neck, and grabs his right arm, lifting him up as the mini saws pop out of the spider arms, and tossing him thru a building window eighteen feet up.

Iron-Spiders spider arms wrap around him instantly just before busting thru the glass and rolling onto the floor in the body shape of a ball. The spider arms extend back out as Iron-Spider stands up, and looks back to see Dr. Octo already behind him, hosted up by two tentacles clamped down to the floor.

A metal tentacle wraps around a metal office desk lifts it up, and smacks Iron-Spider across the side with it, putting cracks in the Iron-Spider helmet. A second tentacle grabs Iron-Spiders right leg and yanks it, making him fall to the floor as another tentacle bash its closed pincher palm into his stomach. The fourth tentacle wraps back around Iron-Spider, lifts him up, and slithers back to the broken window, going past it, dropping Iron-Spider from out its grip.

Iron-Spider falls to the street, spider arms spraying web beneath him as quickly as all four can, creating a large bundle of webbing on the street below. Iron-Spider falls down on top of it, face first, as Dr. Octo climbs down the side of the broken window building.

Gotta get away, gotta run, gotta hide, oh gosh Iron-Spider thinks to himself, rolling over on his side, standing up some before falling down to his knees. Dr. Octo finally makes his way down to Iron-Spiders side as moments go by, and hoist him up with two tentacles in front of himself.

Lasers and webbing stream from out the spider arms at Dr. Octo, with the other two tentacles wrapping around the spider arms and ripping them out one by one as Dr. Octo talks.

"The same variation of mental thought applications and technology from Oscorp, and that Scorpion man, and from me... I shall reverse engineer this.. have you had enough now?" Dr. Octo asks.

As Iron-Spider strains to free himself, kicking and trying to pull his arms free, Iron-Spider is about to answer in defiance.

"Go to..." Iron-Spider starts to say, smacked across the face by another metal tentacle, knocking him out cold now.

4

You now see MJ standing next to Peter, at a cashier stand, paying money, then wheeling him over to a bowling lane. She stops in front of a lane, and picks up a bowling ball as she looks over at him and says "I bet you I can knock all the pins down first try."

"I'll take that action," Peter says with a smile after, wheeling himself a foot away from her.

"Stop looking at my butt!" MJ says.

"I wasn't looking there!" Peter replies back.

"Now you are." MJ laughs after saying.

"You're evil," Peter says.

"I'm in the right city then," MJ says, rolling the bowling ball down her lane, and the ball rolls to the left, to the gutter.

"You owe me big money then," Peter says, trying not to laugh at her.

"Next time get it notarized," MJ says back to him, sticking her tongue out. She then walks back over to Peter, grabbing onto his back handlebars, and propping him up to spin him around slowly.

"You gots what I needs," Peter starts singing goofily.

"All my needs be greeddddd," MJ says after, singing along happily

They both sing at the same time now, singing, "but my remedy be a tragedy that engulfs me in a fantasy, the reality of sanity is an abnormality, so tell me you need me, tell me you'll stay, till the days pass by us, and we wither awayyyyyyyy"

They both laugh as Peter then beatboxes the instrumental from his mouth, and MJ sets his chair back down to dance. They do this for minutes, finishing up the song and then high-fiving each other.

"I didn't know you knew that song." MJ looks at Peter, with a raised eyebrow while asking.

"Heard it on the radio," Peter says. "I'll admit, it's kinda catchy."

"Peter got some street in him, oh snaps." MJ teases him by saying.

"Verb," Peter says, then grins at her.

"I'm glad you came along, I really needed this after my dad and stuff," MJ says, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck loosely.

"I'm glad you invited me," Peter says. "I miss this, we used to act like stupid, crazy kids, just having fun and not caring, you know?"

"What do you mean used to?" MJ starts to say, looking at him. "We still are a bunch of stupid, crazy kids. Just with high school homework now."

Peter laughs.

"You used to be the one that made me laugh all the time," MJ says to him, whispering now, inching her face closer to his.

Peter gets flustered, and looks away, saying that he needs to use the bathroom.

MJ sighs gets up and sits on a nearby bench, just muttering the word "okay" in disappointment.

Peter wheels himself to the men's restroom, opens the door, and wheels past stalls and urinals, seeing himself as the only one inside. He wheels over to a stall, about to open it, when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him.

Peter glances back, then wheels himself to face the person, seeing a blonde haired highschooler woman with glasses, known as Gwen.

"So I see you're already moving on," Gwen says with her arms crossed, looking angry.

"What?" Peter starts to say. "MJ? she's just a friend, we've been friends for years you know that!"

"So..." Gwen starts to say rudely. "Now you're on a date with her?"

"It's not a date," Peter replies. "Just hanging."

"You need to stop lying to me," Gwen says. "She likes you, and you're starting to like her too."

"It's not like that," Peter says, wheeling himself over to her side, about to hold her hand but she pulls it away.

"I get it," Gwen says with sadness. "You can't wait forever on me, you moved on. you're into her now."

"I'm not," Peter says.

"It's not fair," Gwen says, looking down at him getting angry now. "I freaking died for you!, I kept your secret and that wasn't good enough for you!?" Gwen screams at him, as Peter wheels back some in fear.

"Gwen, don't do this," Peter says with a shaking body and voice.

"I did everything you wanted!" Gwen screams at him. "I gave you everything, and you just moved on! Now you go around playing the pity card, but for what!? You didn't die, I did!"

"You're not dead." Peter starts to say with tears now. "You're right here."

"And you're with MJ now!" Gwen screams at him.

"You're wrong Gwen!" Peter starts saying, raising his voice now.

"You're with her now, I died for you, but whatever, what does it matter, you're with her now!" Gwen yells, walking up to him. "You wanna hit me? beat me? what else do you want from me huh? what does it take to make you happy Peter!"

"I never hurt you!" Peter yells back. "I never put my hands on you!"

"But you wanted to," Gwen says to him, face to face, looking sadistic now. "You wanted to slap me around, beat me, have your way with me since I wanted to wait, just like how you push out your violence on those supervillains, you just never acted on it."

"You're lying," Peter says, back to shaking some.

"I'm in your head, Peter." Gwen starts to reply. "I know what I'm talking about."

Peter shakes his head no slowly, as Gwen then asks, "Did you bed her yet?"

"What!?" Peter asks in disbelief.

"Did you frack her yet!?" Gwen asked, full volume yelling.

"I didn't frack MJ okay!" Peter says. I was loyal, and I was with you, only you!" Peter screamed. "Frack MJ, I only want you, Gwen, you know that!"

"She's you're everything now," Gwen says, looking away.

"She's just some girl next door, that's all, you know It's only you, why are you so mad!" Peter yelled.

Gwen says nothing, just looks down at the bathroom floor.

"GWEN!" Peter yells, then hears a loud creak to the side of him.

Peter looks over, seeing MJ poking her head inside, looking over at him, as he stutters, asking what was she doing there.

"I heard the whole thing," MJ says softly. "And.."

Peter starts to talk to explain himself, but MJ just tells him to shut up and listen.

"She's not real Peter." MJ starts to say. " Gwen died, awhile ago. You were at her funeral. I was at her funeral. She's dead, and she's not coming back, I'm sorry. Look, I don't know why or how long you've been talking to yourself like this but you need some help. And after hearing all that, seeing you like this, I don't think we should be friends anymore. It was a date by the way, but, I mean, what do I know, I'm just some dumb girl next door."

MJ teary eyed closed the door, and Peter looks over at the spot where Gwen stood, no longer seeing her there, or anybody else in the bathroom.

Peter then stares at the bathroom floor, zoning out, devastated.

5

Iron -Spider is now seen in a room, huddled over in a corner. The sound of machinery is heard as he lifts up his head and sees Dr. Octo sitting in a chair across from him, welding something together, goggles over his eyes. His tentacles lay down on the floor, resting near the chair, as one starts slithering up, making electronic beeps while looking in Iron-Spiders direction.

I'm not tied up, good, I can still move, All I gotta do is make a run for it. Act like I'm still knocked out... wait for it..

"My tentacles have such a delicate touch that they can rip the skin clean off your flesh if I wanted them to." Dr. Octo says, still working in his chair. " I was a certified Surgeon, so I would know all the certain bits and pieces of the human body from my doctoring books."

Iron-Spider says nothing, keeping still, his eyes closed back up, speaking back inside his mind now.

I always thought he was a scientist, don't matter, he doesn't know I'm still awake for sure..just gotta let him think I'm still knocked out..and he gives me enough time to run to the door...

He's just trying to scare you..listen for everything. You can do this.. gotta get to the door when quiet...

"My children." Dr. Octo starts to say. "He's asleep so snap his neck while he slumbers."

The other three tentacles rise up, and along with the fourth, they plunge towards Iron-Spider with open pincers. Iron Spider instantly opens his eyes and jumps out the way after hearing that, and the tentacles crash into the wall behind where he just was.

Adrenaline... Iron-Spider says to himself. He called my bluff, shat

The tentacles retract, and Dr. Octo turns around in his chair to face Iron-Spider. Iron-Spider waste no time with opening the door and runs out. The tentacles extend back out to Iron-Spider and grab onto him with their pinchers as Iron-Spider streams out a webline from a left-sided robotic spider arm.

Iron-Spider flings to a pipe outside the door with the webline stuck to it. At the same time, the tentacles keep their grip on Iron-Spider and rip the suit right off Ed, exposing him in street clothes and no shoes as he hangs from the web lined pipe.

"I never lied." Dr. Octo said, walking towards the door now, taking his time as his tentacles drop the ripped Iron-Spider suit to the floor.

Ed looks around, seeing pipes all around him, steam blowing out a few of them. He drops down and lands next to some trash on the floor. He looks down to see a large discarded fast food paper bag along with empty wrappers. Ed bends down to quickly pick up the paper bag, look inside it, sniff it, and then hover it over his head. He punched eyeholes in the bag with his fingers as he jogged down a pipe on the walls hallway while doing so. He placed the bag down on his head and looked behind him.

Couldn't let him see my real face. I still got my web-shooters on my wrists so I can use that to get by

Ed sees Dr. Octo's tentacles raise up to the ceiling, and turn him around, to where he's hanging upside down. The tentacles quickly walk along the ceiling as Dr. Octo never says a word, just stares at Ed with his welding goggles on.

The creepy sight makes Ed run even faster, running down different hallways all looking the same.

Dr. Octo starts picking up the pace as his tentacles stretch out further on the ceiling, still keeping a stoic face, not saying a word. Every few minutes, a tentacle would slam into a pipe, or crush one in its pinchers, making a loud, eerie sound every time.

Ed put out his right wrist, and from a device around it, a webline shot out and stuck to the wall of a room to the right of him. He dangles on the webline as it lifts him up in midair and over to the room, and he streams out another webline to a part of the ceiling.

Ed looks up, seeing a ladder that leads up on the side of the wall, and he jumps to it, barely making it. He slips, hanging on with his right hand, and pulling himself up with a webline from his left wrist. Ed struggles to climb all the way up, and the noise gets even louder of pipes busting and being destroyed behind him.

Ed climbs out of a manhole, seeing around him piles of trash. A sign to the left of him reads 'City Dump'

Ed rolls on the ground and breathes in and out in his bag. He then gets up as he sees Dr. Octo rise up from out the manhole, holster up by the tentacles underneath.

"Game on!" Ed yells at Dr. Octo.

A tentacle rises up to open up its pinchers and plow into Ed. Ed quickly sprays out web right at it, gunking up and covering its pinchers. Another tentacle plows at him, and Ed sprays out a webline and tugs it, curving the metal tentacle barely, but just enough to miss him by an inch. The tentacle slams into a pile of trash nearby, as a third rise up over Dr. Octos head. The third slams down to the ground, trying to crush Ed, who jumps out the way and then rolls. Ed gets up as the fourth tentacle lifts itself up from underground and still keeps Dr. Octo held up.

Ed looks around him, and place both of his arms out, one to the left, the other to his right side.

Now I got you, you son of a...

Ed sprays out weblines from both wrists, but only a little comes out and in spurts.

No, NO I'M OUT OF WEBBING!

Ed then looks over at both piles of trash to the side of him, confident he was going to pull them both down to trap Dr. Octo underneath and starts to quickly refill web fluid canisters from ones in his pockets.

Dr. Octo drops to the ground, and all four tentacles extend towards Ed, Ed about to run out the way as Dr. Octo gets plowed by a blur of black, and just as quickly, the towering pile of trash crash down over him, his tentacles and whatever pushed into him.

Ed just starts running away in a panic, weblining over the city dump gates, and dropping down to a tree a mile away, refilling web canisters, and after, sliding down the tree to take off his paper bag, crumble it up, and put in his back pocket.

Ed has a look of fear and excitement at the same time, and just takes a moment to catch his breath, glancing around, whispering, "I fought Dr. Octopus." "Coolllllll."

Ed then starts dancing, badly, by himself as a victory.

6

"The suit is destroyed, but It won't be able to be traced back to us." Ed is seen saying in his room to Peter. "Trust me.

"Have you tried Calling MJ again?" Peter asks.

"Tried like twenty times, she's not picking up," Ed says. "Wanna tell me what happened now?"

Peter shakes his head and just slumps in his wheelchair. "I can't do this anymore."

"Spiderman thing?" Ed asks.

"The life thing," Peter says.

"Dude, once your legs heal up, you'll be kicking butt in no time," Ed said.

"You almost died out there, Ed," Peter says. "If I would have lost you too..."

"I'm good." Ed interrupts him by saying. "I'm okay, I'm still here. You put on the suit and you take that risk, I know, I got lucky, just like you man."

Peter gets quiet before saying."My luck is going to run out one day."

"Then you need to quit," Ed says.

"Will you?" Peter asks.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm shaken up, but, I was able to help, just like you do." Ed starts to say. "I'm gonna put the suit back on one day when I'm ready again."

"You can never get ready for it. for what's to come." Peter says somberly.

"Gonna try," Ed says, reassuring. "Just like how you're gonna keep trying to get back with MJ."

"Why me Ed?" Peter starts to ask. "Why was I the one out of the billions of people, the only one bitten by a genetically enhanced spider?"

"Don't know." Ed starts to say. "Must be for a reason tho. A really good reason."

"What was the reason again Dr. Octo got pushed into a trash pile?" Peter asked.

"Something must have fallen down." Ed starts to say. "Tho, it did come from his side so it must have been thrown."

"By who tho," Peter asks. "What exactly was it?"

"Couldn't tell," Ed replies, thinking on it himself with a puzzled look now. "It happened so fast."

"That wasn't an accident." Peter starts to say. "For it to have happened right after you escaped from under the dump means somebody was watching Dr. Octo, or you, or both."

"You think someones been watching me?" Ed asks.

"I think someones been watching us," Peter says, and the two look out of the bedroom window as Peter speaks.

"Who do you think it is?" Peter asks softly.

"What do you think it was?" Ed asked back, and the two looked at each other, in silence, and with fear on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

You see a flat screen tv in a room full of noisy teens, with the Oscorp building shown on the television. A man starts talking, heard louder as the volume goes up and everyone shuts up to look and listen. You now see a brown-haired teenage boy sitting on a couch, known as Harold Osborn. A guy has his head laying on Harold's lap, along with a female who has her head resting on Harold's right shoulder. Harold holds the remote control in his hand and sets it down petting the man, then woman after while listening.

"Oscorp made a surprising announcement today just moments ago that the company will be merging with The New Life Foundation starting immediately. A welcome change for many local citizens here I'm sure, as far as if job loss and the new name is still being withheld from the public, but personally, I'm expecting both." The newscaster man said on the tv. "No word yet from the Former C.E.O. Harry Osborn, or his son Harold Osborn at this moment. We'll bring you more up to date news on this Merger as we learn more."

"Harold..." The guy on Harold's lap says, looking at him sadly.

"Aren't you an Osborn?" The woman resting on Harold's shoulder asked him with a questionable look on her face.

"Get out." Harold starts to shout. "EVERYBODY, GET OUT!"

Everyone starts leaving, thanking Harold for the party, and he shuts the door behind the last guest, with drinks, food, and broken items all over the floor and walls around him. Harold locks the door and walks over to his bedroom, seen as a large space, as big as three rooms in one. He goes to his closet and rubs his left hand on the side of a wall. That opens up a hatch in the bottom of the closet, with Harold bending down to open it up and drop down into it.

Harold lands on both feet, and the lights come on in the room, with picture frames of newspaper clippings of the Green Goblin, the Green Goblin suit in a glass case, vials labeled 'Oscorp' and the Green Goblins glider and weapons hanging up on a wall. Harold walks to his right, and a large canister rises from the ground, with a cloud of smoke coming from around it.

The large canister shows a green haired man with an oxygen mask over his mouth, and closed eyes inside of it, wearing nothing but boxers. Harold walks to the canister and starts talking.

"Look at you now dad. Everything you did, everything you put me and mom thru, for what? For you to be in a coma-like some test tube baby. Screwed me over, and my future, but don't worry, I'm gonna fix this."

Harold walks away to a metal cabinet, and pulls out a shelf, with a demonic looking mask and orange clothes in there.

A computerized voice starts talking inside the room, with that of a feminine tone. "Shall I prepare the Green Goblin gear for you?"

"No Mom." Harold starts to say. "I think I'm going out as my own man tonight, my own goblin tonight."

"What is the nature of this request?" the computer asked.

"Destroy Oscorp." Harold starts to say. "Let the people see it for what it really is, my fathers legacy."

"Preparing the Hobgoblin equipment," the computer said.

With that being said, Harold placed on the Hobgoblin mask over his face, grinning with the lips of the mask.

2

An Asian man known as Martin is sitting at his desk, with an employee badge that states 'Martin Li, C.E.O of Oscorp' looking in a daze, staring at the wall in his office. The sound of a loud motor is heard, and Martin looks out his large window looking over the city in this skyscraper building. He sees an orange-robed man, wearing a demonic looking mask with real flames on his head as hair. Real orange flames covering his hands, and on a small black hoverboard shaped glider aircraft.

Before Martin can grab the phone and dial numbers, The orange-robed person, called the Hobgoblin, crashes thru the glass window of Martins office. He zooms over to Martin as Martin tries to run out the door, and grabs him with his unflamed hands now.

"Scream and I'll kill you right now," Hobgoblin says to him in a warped sounding voice.

"I've seen worse," Martin says with defiance. "You're talking to someone with full Oscorp access here."

"I'm sure you have," Hobgoblin says to him with glowing, small dotted red eyes. "I'm here to punish you of your crimes tho."

"What crime?" Martin says. "You're the one breaking and entering."

"I know your sins, Mr. Li," Hobgoblin says to him, putting his face right at Martins. "You will be judged. You will pay for them I assure you."

"Make me," Martin says to him, still undeterred.

Hobgoblin stares in silence for a moment, then just grabs him, putting him on his back, and zooms back out the window, cackling as he does, zooming off in the sky as people bust thru Martins door and look out the window in shock.

You now see a brown haired teen male known as Peter Parker sitting in a wheelchair, watching tv, looking bored as he talks to himself inside his mind now.

Ever since the arcade incident, I haven't seen Gwen. She never shows back up anymore, no matter how much I keep trying. Maybe I am going crazy. MJ knows it, and it's only a matter of time before everyone else figures it out. Even if I am, I don't wanna be alone. Shouldn't be alone. Must be crazy tho, I'm sitting here watching tv with no cable.

I miss her, and MJ too.

Peter sighs, as then a breaking news report comes on the tv. A woman is heard talking now.

"The C.E.O. of Oscorp, Martin Li was kidnapped earlier by a man known as the Hobgoblin, and in a surprise turn of events, he is giving us the exclusive of who he is and just why he did this..."

"WHO!?" Peter yells from his wheelchair.

Hobgoblin grabs the microphone and starts talking into it on the tv now as the lady ask him why did he kidnap the C.E.O.

"Oscorp is a corrupt company, that has been getting away with things with payoffs, lies, and strongarm tactics, and by taking the C.E.O hostage, I hope to set an example that all the criminals out that don't wear masks, and shouldn't get away with crime," Hobgoblin says.

"Aren't you a criminal yourself?" The lady starts to ask. "Did you not just admit you kidnapped a man on live television?"

"I did it to protest against the atrocities that Oscorp has committed!" Hobgoblin says in his warped voice. "People have stood up and spoke out against Oscorp, yet no one listened, or cared enough to do something. So now, I have the peoples attention, and it needs to be directed to shutting down Oscorp for good."

"So no relation to the Green Goblin then?" The lady asks, sounding confused.

"The Green Goblin was a one-man terrorist act, destroying homes, families, and even his own company for some sadistic method of branded fun. He created nothing but tragedy, while I am trying to create a positive compromise, for I am nothing like that."

"So you're a vigilante going against Oscorp?" the woman asks.

Peters cellphone rings, and he answers it to say, "yeah Ed, I'm watching, I know, we're gonna get your dad back."

"Me and the people that have been getting screwed over by it." Hobgoblin continues to say. "I ask you to join my cause against this corrupt corporation, become your own Hobgoblin and do whatever it takes to make Oscorp pay, like the victims from previous confidential lawsuits, ranging from unlawful human testing to fixed income numbers, how much longer must we turn a blind eye to this? How many more need to die all from the name Oscorp associated with it?"

"I..." The lady starts to say, seeming intrigued and more on his side now. "I thank you for your time Mr. Hobgoblin, but what are you clear demands for the Oscorp C.E.O?" "How much are you asking for?"

"I'm not asking for money," Hobgoblin says. "I'm just asking for Oscorp to shut down for good, that's all.

"That would put all those people out of a job." The lady says.

"How much destruction did we have, and people we lost because Oscorp was up and running?" Hobgoblin starts to say. "Wasn't Norman Osborn, The head of the company running around killing people a few months ago? This isn't the first incident Oscorp was responsible for deaths, and it will not be the last, just without Norman is all."

"I'm here to show the city that not all goblins are bad. It shouldn't bring fear, hatred, and sadness when thought upon. That was the Green Goblin, Norman Osborne, a sick, fantasy driven man. That is nothing like me." Hobgoblin says.

"So why wear a mask?" The lady asks.

"My identity needs to be protected for Oscorp has a lot of people on their payroll." Hobgoblin starts to say. "I don't want to disappear like how Norman seems to have done, along with others who have spoken out against Oscorp."

"Spiderman supports this as well I take it?" The lady asks.

"I don't work alongside Spiderman," Hobgoblin says. "I try to stop corruption in our city with a peaceful protest. Spiderman handles criminals with his fists and showboat antics."

"Kidnapping someone, no matter the cause is still a crime tho." The lady says.

"Spiderman stops criminals by taking the law into his own hands, yet I don't see him locked up," Hobgoblin says. "Does he not do good for this city with his own method, so why should I not do the same I ask you?"

"Wow." The lady says.

Peter starts to stand up from his wheelchair, slowly, and wobbling, while puffing out the side of his mouth, looking angry, he says to Ed on the phone, "I know Ed. Time to suit up."

3

You now see Spiderman swinging from weblines across the city, hearing him talk to himself inside his head.

My legs still feel like glass, and pain shooting up and down my back, but I can't ask Ed to go back out here and fight this guy, I don't know what this guy is capable of. I know Ed's scared now to put back on the suit after the last fight, and I'm the only one that can do it. It's to get his dad back, I gotta do it

Ignore the pain, you can do this..

Spiderman lands on top of a building rooftop, seeing Hobgoblin on his black glider hovering next to it.

"Look, goblin guy." Spiderman starts to say to him. "You're right, Oscorp is a crooked company, hell, I even support you going against them, but I need you to give me back Martin Li."

" If you really supported me, you wouldn't ask me to do that," Hobgoblin says to him, igniting the top of his hair with flames, and flames over his hands now.

"This isn't the way to get what you want, and if you're really all about peace on earth, the guy has a son back home, think how scared he must be right now, taking him away from his father like that," Spiderman says.

" His father is toxic, I'm doing him a favor," Hobgoblin says. "You get one warning. Stay out of my way, and I won't have to fight you." Hobgoblin finish saying, crossing his arms after.

"You threatening me?" Spiderman asks, sounding a bit angry.

"Only if you make it one," Hobgoblin says.

This guy...mannnnnnnnn...

"Okay," Spiderman says, cracking his knuckles. "So we doing this."

"Catch me first." "Make me," Hobgoblin says in a flirty way.

They always make me work for it, ugh, and did this guy just hit on me?

Hobgoblin zooms off on his glider, flames from his hands and head blowing around, getting bigger from the wind as Spiderman swings behind him. Hobgoblin lifts his glider up to the right side, going horizontal now, zooming past the walls of the buildings to the right of him, shoes sticking to glider no matter the direction and speed.

Spiderman lunges for him, as Hobgoblin moves upside down, and above Spiderman. Spiderman lands on a building below them, and lays down, rolling on his side some.

pain.. too hard of a landing.. gahh...

Spiderman looks up, and sprays another webline from his right wrist, sticking the end of it to a building foot away, and swings over to it, as Hobgoblin turns himself to hover vertically thru the sky now.

Spiderman swings back behind Hobgoblin and swings both his legs at him. Hobgoblin jumps off his glider, barely missing the feet to his back, and runs on a rooftop below them. The glider crashes thru the windows of that same building and keeps rocketing thru the rest of the building, till it gets to the other side, crash thru that window, and breaks in half, hovering towards Hobgoblin.

Hobgoblin cackles, and jumps off the building, twirling to turn backward, facing Spiderman. He falls to the ground, with each piece of the glider snapping onto his back with magnets, creating what looks like wings on him now. The glider wings rocket Hobgoblin up in the air, past Spiderman. Hobgoblin looks down at Spiderman on the rooftop and throws out bouncing fireballs that drop down, skip along the rooftop, and explode a moment later.

Spiderman jumps off the building and swings around Hobgoblin in a circle as Hobgoblin stays airborne, blasting flames and throwing exploding fireballs at him. The glider wings then rocket Hobgoblin down to the street, with Spiderman still following behind him. Spiderman dives down, and Hobgoblin drops down on top of a traffic light, and swings from it, landing on top as if it was a tightrope act. With one foot in front of the other on it, the glider wings snap off, and Hobgoblin throws them at Spiderman, one by one.

One glider wing slice into Spiderman's left leg, and the second slices into his right hand. Spiderman drops to the street, as the glider-wings connect to each other in midair and glide back down to Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin jumps up, and lands on the glider, with magnets holding him in place on the bottom of his orange boots. Hobgoblin turns around, looking behind him now on the glider and forms fireballs in his hands, dropping them on the street below as he zooms past Spiderman with the sound of his motorized glider running.

"This is gonna blow up all over social media," Hobgoblin says smugly.

The fireballs skip along the street, around Spiderman, as Spiderman scrambles to get up, and the fireball bombs go off. The impact sends Spiderman back-first into a wooden powerline pole, and while standing back up with shaky legs, the glider zooms by, with Hobgoblin off it now, and slices the side of Spiderman's from its razor-sharp edges face as it zooms past.

Spiderman looks up and over at Hobgoblin, putting his arms out while kneeling, shooting out weblines from both his wrists to attach to Hobgoblin and pull him to himself. The glider swoops over to block the weblines, spinning as the webbing sticks to the front of it, in front of Hobgoblin.

Spiderman pulls the glider to him, and while almost at Spiderman, the glider breaks into both parts, breaking apart the webbing from it and zooms over to Hobgoblin, who is now running at Spiderman. The parts stick to the back of Hobgoblins fists, acting as razor-sharp shields, and Hobgoblin slams a shield at Spiderman's right hand, slicing into it.

Spiderman jerks it back with a scream, and Hobgoblin roundhouse kicks at Spiderman. Spiderman leaps back and sprays webbing at the same time from his left wrist. Hobgoblin blocks it with his raised up glider shield on the back of his right hand and blasts a stream of fire at Spiderman from his left hand. Spiderman quickly shoots out a barrage of webbing from both wrists, creating a ball of web that takes the impact of the flames in front of himself. The web ball burns up, dropping to the ground, as Spiderman then punches at Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin blocks the punch with the front of a glide shield, making Spiderman burn his hand from punching the now heated up metal. Hobgoblin swipes at Spiderman with the other glider shield, Spiderman ducking under it just in time.

Spiderman, while ducking under, sprays weblines to Hobgoblins feet, and pulls, dragging him to the ground as he hits the street on his back. The glider shields pull off and connect together while slicing off the webline to Hobgoblins feet. Hobgoblin then throws out a handful of fireballs at Spiderman, then whistles. The glider, now as one piece, hovers by him, and Hobgoblin jumps on top of it, zooming off as Spiderman swings out the way as the fireballs skip a little bit, and then explode beneath him. The wall of flames covers up most of the view as Spiderman tries to see where Hobgoblin went. Spiderman then swings to a building, feet away, and lands with his knees giving out right after. He lays on the rooftop, rolling, then laying on his side, cuts and burn marks all over his body, and defeated.

4

Hobgoblin is now seen zooming to an abandoned building, dropping down off the glider when it's a foot off the ground, and opens a door, walking up stairs, and down different hallways to a room where Martin is handcuffed to a metal pipe on the wall.

"Got into a fight with Spiderman," Hobgoblin says to him, sitting down at a wooden table in a broken down chair next to it. "He didn't understand why I'm doing this."

"Why ARE you doing this?" Martin asks. "Oscorp will never pay your ransom, so you might as well get it over with, cause I'm not gonna beg you."

"This suit is flame resistant." Hobgoblin starts to say. "The glider is mind-linked, I think it, it does it, both thanks to Oscorp technology, along with my fire powers."

"What are you talking about?!" Martin asks.

"Norman Osborn used the same serum that made him the Green Goblin, on me when I was just five." Hobgoblin starts to say, propping his legs up on the table now. "He called the project 'Codename Sinister Six' since he experimented on five others before me. Different age groups and different abilities to make some sort of secret army for him I guess."

"That's why you hate Oscorp soo much," Martin says with remorse now.

"All these tests, most of them painful, can you imagine putting a five-year-old thru illegal human testing?" Hobgoblin says. "All the needles, throwing up, feeling like you're gonna die, isolated from everyone and everyone lying to your face monitoring everything you say or do, and if I go out of line, Oh boy, did I get the privilege of getting beat by Mr. Norman Osborne himself."

"My mom found out the same night I found out I could create fire from my own body, and not get burned by it. She found out when she hugged me goodnight, and my body blasted out flames from it, finally starting up in me, but, it burned up the person who was hugging me. That was happing in front of me as I was trying to help my own mom, but I couldn't stop the flames still coming from out my body, and this was when I was six, and all I cried... still couldn't put out the flames when it burned up everything in the house, except for me." Hobgoblin says.

"I'm sorry," Martin says. "But I had nothing to do with that."

"You know what they do at that place!" Hobgoblin screams at him. "The experiments didn't stop just cause Norman left!" "If anything, they just started back up again!"

"So this is all about exposing us for something Norman did, not me, not the rest of the people working there," Martin says.

"What do you do there, what are you trying to do?" Hobgoblin asks.

"We're trying to do good," Martin says.

"By doing bad!" Hobgoblin yells. "Oscorp will never change because people rarely do!"

"You're talking about a brand," Martin says.

"I'm talking about the people who run the brand," Hobgoblin remarked.

"So when are you going to let me go, what do you want me to do?" Martin asks.

"Nothing." Hobgoblin starts to say. "I'm going to kill you to get my point across. Soon."

"It won't change things," Martin says. "It won't change the past or the future of Oscorp for that matter."

"I know," Hobgoblin says. "It will make me feel better tho."

5

Peter is now seen looking outside his bedroom window, seeing bursts of flames in the sky, shining across the city in orange lights. Peter squints his eyes, goes to his closet, and moves some clothes out the way to pull out his torn Spiderman suit from off a hanger.

Spiderman is now seen swinging across the city, seeing Hobgoblin down below, shooting up exploding fireballs from out his hands on top of his glider.

"You got my message." Good, I got a message for you." Hobgoblin says. "Martin will just be the first. More employees will be rounded up and executed till Oscorp is no more."

"Like the hell, you will!" Spiderman yells at Hobgoblin, spraying a webline over Hobgoblins head, and sticking the webbing to a car behind Hobgoblin. Spiderman pulls it to him with super strength, and the car tumbles to him, right at Hobgoblin, as the glider then unattached from Hobgoblins feet, dropping him to the ground. The glider breaks in half, and both pieces turn vertical, spinning as fast as they can, slicing into the oncoming car. The glider pieces slice clean thru, cutting the car into three pieces, with the middle piece stick between the glider wings, a centimeter from Hobgoblins face.

Hobgoblin turns around to face Spiderman, who is already standing in front of him, and just as quickly as Hobgoblin turns around, Spiderman uppercuts him, sending him up in the air and landing on the ground behind the car. The glider wings turn sideways, still spinning, and zoom at Spiderman, trying to cut thru him now. Spiderman runs, jumping over a mailbox as one glider wing slice thru it underneath him. Spiderman drops back down to the ground and keeps running, sliding under a car as the second glider wing slices thru the middle of that as well.

Spiderman puts out his left wrist, spraying out a zip line from his wrist that hoists him up in midair, as a glider wing spins underneath his feet, and Spiderman frontflips as the second one slices over him, barely missing. The glider wings return to snap back together and hover back by Hobgoblin while Spiderman swings over to Hobgoblin, spraying a webline to his chest with his free hand, and lifting him up behind himself as he swings thru the city.

The glider flies behind Hobgoblin as Spiderman lifts up the same webline attached to Hobgoblin and swings it in front of himself, snapping off the webline from his wrist, and then spraying with both wrists now at Hobgoblin, covering him up in a web cocoon. The web cocoon drops to the ground, and from the inside, flames start melting it down as Hobgoblin steps out from it, slowly. Hobgoblin sees Spiderman running at him with a street sign, jumping up with it and slamming it at Hobgoblin, who rolls out the way. Hobgoblin holds out his right hand, and a glider wing attaches to the back of it, acting as a shield again while Spiderman twirls the street sign over his head and swings it at Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin moves out the way, as Spiderman knocks down the glider shield from the back of his hand. Spiderman then drops the street sign, sprays a webline to Hobgoblin, pulling himself to him just as quickly, and up to him, Spiderman kicks Hobgoblin in the legs, and across the face, making Hobgoblin fall down.

The second glider wing hovers above, now about to swoop down and slice into Spiderman as Spiderman screams, seeing a black mist from his eyes floating over Hobgoblin.

Headache, Spider-sense, but where!?

The same mailbox half that was sliced by the glider slams into the incoming glider wing attached to a webline, and knocks it to the ground, shortcircuiting it as it does.

Both Hobgoblin and Spiderman look over and see a white and black with some purple coloring person in a suit with a female body shape.

"Who.," Hobgoblin says in complete surprise.

"Tha..." Spiderman says just as shocked.

"You're welcome by the way." The costumed woman says to Spiderman in a disguised voice, spraying out weblines to Hobgoblin, pulling him to her. The woman roundhouse kicks him, then punched him with her left, then right fist, making Hobgoblin stumble back. The working glider wing turns horizontal and zooms at her, and Spiderman sprays a bundle of webbing at it, pushing it to the wall and sticking it there under all the weight of the web.

"There's two of you now!?" Hobgoblin says, putting his hands together, creating a fire vortex spinning around him. The flames spread out more as Spiderman and the costumed woman run out the way, and then place their wrists out, spraying weblines in front of them. They swing upwards, and to a nearby building, landing on top of the roof. They look over, seeing once again, the flames dying down, but no sign of Hobgoblin himself.

Spiderman looks over at the woman. "Who are you? and thanks for the save by the way."

"I'm Ghost Spider." The woman starts to say. "And it's good to see you again Peter."Ghost Spider says, before putting out her left wrist, and shooting out a webline to a building across the street, swinging away just as fast.

"Gwe...Gwen?" Spiderman asks her as she swings away.

He stands there in shock, speaking to himself inside his mind now.

I can't.. my heart is racing.. how is it.. it can't be.. oh my gosh...

Gwen is back.

The screen fades to black.


	6. Chapter 6

You now see from the back, a brown-haired teenage boy walking in black gym pants, dripping wet from a previous shower. Music plays in the background as you see a large jack o lantern tattoo on his back while he walks to gym equipment inside of a large room. Many scars and bruises are seen all his back and arms. He starts lifting himself up on a bar over his head, now seen from the front with abs and water dripping down his face. He grunts, straining at times but is now seen doing pushups with one arm.

He is now seen lifting weights on his back, and now the scene shows him sitting down, clicking buttons on his laptop, seeing people wearing knock-off hobgoblins masks and face paint. The teenage boy, known as Harold Osborne scrolls across online pages, seeing memes saying 'I'm fab, I'm Hobgoblin!' Another meme showing Hobgoblin that says 'Hobgoblin is the only treat I wanna eat this Halloween'

Harold laughs a little, as he keeps looking over memes, and starts reading internet chatter. "The Hobgoblin is a hit, people wanna dress up like me, meet me, and even starting protests against Oscorp, it's enough attention on them now to get them shut down in time for sure," Harold says out loud.

"This is what you wanted." A computerized female voice says. "I'm happy for you son."

"Thank you, mom," Harold says.

"You can call me by my original programming name if you like." The computerized voice says.

"I didn't like that name that Father gave you." Harold starts to say. "Jocasta was it? I'll just still call you mom."

"I'm glad to hear that son." The computerized voice replies back. "What shall I remember as part of the next plan?"

"We're going to throw a party for all the protesters that wanna do something about Oscorp," Harold says. "Tonight, and while there, we'll go ahead and kill Martin to show that we mean business."

"What if Spiderman shows up?" The computerized voice asked.

"I want him to attend." Harold starts to say. "He can watch the show, or join in the festivities, him, and his plus one." Harold finished saying, turning off his laptop now, and closing the top down.

"So you may kill Spiderman?" The computerized voice asked.

Harold shrugs. "Maybe."

"You make me so proud, my son." The computerized voice said back.

2

"It was Gwen." A brown haired teen male known as Peter Parker says excitedly on an online video call on his computer. On the other side of the video call is an Asian teen male known as Edward Li.

"Are you sure, I mean how is that possible?" Ed asks.

"You have killer robots, people with superpowers, and a Norse god wielding a hammer that summons lighting running around, the realm of what's possible is out the window for me," Peter replies back.

"So why didn't she stay around?" Peter starts to ask. "And now all of a sudden she's like me?"

"Peter," Ed says, looking stressed. "Look, I'm happy that your ex-girlfriend is back from the dead as some kind of clone of you or something, but my dad is still kidnapped by this lunatic," Ed says. "Right now, I just want my dad back, that's it."

The truth, was at that time, that's all I cared about. Gwen being back. My legs were still sore, and healing, but I wasn't going to tell him, Ed, that. It's not what he wanted to hear, that I'm having problems beating this Hobgoblin guy. That I just wanna see Gwen again, masks off and run away from this city. I wanted to be selfish. All the time I spent saving people and locking up the bad ones.. maybe this is my reward after it all. And I sure as hell was going to take it.

"Okay, Ed." Peter starts to now say. "I'm going to get him back tonight, straight up."

"I don't know how much longer he has," Ed says, worried. "If you need me to put on the suit again, I will, I just want my dad back."

"This guy is too good." Peter starts to reply back. "I'm just gonna be honest with you, you won't be able to take him."

Ed stares at the computer screen for a moment, looking sad and somberly says "okay."

"You got this?" Ed asks, looking at him straight in the face.

"Yeah. I got this." Peter says in a reassuring voice.

I lied. I don't have this.

3

An old woman knocks on Peters door, and Peter stands up from off his bed and opens his bedroom door.

"Hey Aunt May," Peter says politely. "Need help with anything?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you were going to that party tonight?" Aunt May starts to ask. "I don't think you should, going to be nothing but a lot of rowdy people and bad influences."

"Party?" Peter asks. "What party?"

"Some Hobgoblin bash." Aunt May starts to say. "It's all over the internet and people at my job have been talking about it. My boss came in with that pumpkin facepaint since she's planning on going at work along with others."

"Hobgoblin bash?" Peter asks, and then shakes his head before speaking again. "I'm not, I'm thinking that might not be my scene, I'm just going to stay home and listen to Gwen's favorite playlist all night."

Aunt May nods with sadness and says she understands, kissing him on the cheek, and telling him that she left leftovers for him in the oven.

"You're going to it?!" Peter asks in shock.

"I just might." Aunt May says. "I got invited by the others at work so I don't know, would be nice to get out this week, but don't let me see you there." Aunt May chuckles.

Aunt May walks away, and Peter slams the door, going over to his computer and typing on his keyboard. He searched for hobgoblin party and the results bring up a video to which he clicks on. An African American man in a cop uniform starts talking.

" I'm Jefferson Davis, of the New York Police Department is wanting to let you know that the police will be there to shut down this unauthorized party. By showing up, you could put yourself in a position to be fined and or arrested. This Hobgoblin guy is a threat to society and he will be brought to justice if he arrives, so DON'T GO."

Peter starts reading the comments underneath the video out loud. "Is it just me or does that make me wanna go even more?"

"Hobgoblin daddy will be there I want his autograph and babies"

"It's gonna be lit"

"This guy is hardcore, lol, he's like fudge the police"

" I saved hundreds of dollars on a brand new car to learn how to click this link"

Peter then stands up, and walks over to his closet, opening it to take his ripped up Spiderman suit from a hanger to the left.

"I gotta get you fixed after this," Peter says out loud softly to himself, and you now see Harold walking into a room full of electronics, putting on his hobgoblin suit now.

Peter is seen again suiting up, and you now see Ghost Spider already suited up, standing outside of a building at night, adjusting her gloves. All three are seen during split-screen, fully suited and making their way to the venue, with Spiderman and Ghost Spider swinging on weblines across skyscrapers. Hobgoblin takes a car and drives to the front of city hall, where it is now nighttime, and hundreds of people are already there, screaming and dancing to music being played on a large built stage.

Spiderman lands on top of the building behind the stage, and Ghost Spider lands behind him. Spiderman turns around and about to hug her, but Ghost Spider takes a step back, speaking in her muffled voice thru the mask now.

"I'm still mad at you, with the whole MJ thing." Ghost Spider said.

"I get that." Spiderman starts to say. "How did you even come back.. why didn't you come see me before!" Spiderman asked.

"It's complicated." Ghost Spider says. "I'll tell you what. We'll have this talk after we finish the mission, locate Edwards dad right, stop Hobgoblin?"

"I got eyes on Ed's dad," Spiderman says, pointing to him on the stage by the DJ, still handcuffed to a metal pipe just on the stage this time.

"Where's flame-haired guy and his motorcycle?" Ghost Spider asked.

"Wrong guy, for starters, he has no chain." Spiderman starts to say. "Aren't you related to him, Ghost spider, Ghost Rider?"

Ghost Spider laughs a little. "No relation." Ghost Spider says after.

"Gwen you've always been smart." Spiderman starts to say. "What is this guy up to? Hostage on the stage, everyone including the police knows where he's going to be, and his vendetta against Oscorp, it just doesn't add up to me."

"He's trying to raise awareness against the horrors of Oscorp." Ghost Spider starts to say. "It's working, look at all these protestors that showed up tonight."

"Some of them are just here to party." Spiderman starts to say. "The guy likes to show off and be flashy, that part I got figured out."

"Overdramatic much?" Ghost Spider says rudely.

"Why would he kill the man onstage?" Peter asks Ghost Spider. "All these witness, and police around, what is he thinking?"

"It's like he wants to get caught." Ghost Spider says. "If he was going to off the guy, wouldn't he have already done it?"

"Everyone here just thinks it's a prank most likely," Spiderman says.

"Is it?" Ghost Spider asks.

"I'll grab the hostage, you just look out for the goblin," Spiderman says.

Ghost Spider jerks her head back.

"I'm sorry." Spiderman starts to say. "I'm sure after all that, you don't wanna hear that guys name anymore. What.. did happen after all that, and how did you get Spider..."

"After we save the day." Ghost Spider says. "After."

Spiderman nods and then drops down slowly on a webline from his right wrist sticking to the side of the building.

Martin, Ed's dad, looks up and sees Spiderman, and his eyes get big, as Ghost Spider yells, "It's a trap!"

"It's a trap?" Spiderman asks himself, as he then starts getting a headache and seeing a black mist float past Martin.

Spider sense, damn..

"It's a trap Spiderman!" Martin yells.

"It's a trap," Hobgoblin says calmly, appearing from under the stage, watching the whole time.

The crowd sees him make his entrance, and the crowd erupts in applause and hoots.

4

"They are trying to stop this protest, trying to lock me up, for what? Free speech?" Hobgoblin yells over a microphone he took from the DJ onstage. "Hobgoblins, please, will we put up with this? will our voice be silenced forever? I mean, they can't arrest us all..."

"We're with you Hobgoblin!" One man yells, and others nod and join in the chants, rushing over to the cops trying to move thru the crowd of people. The people at the party push and hold the cops to the ground, yelling nonsense about the Hobgoblin and peoples rights.

"No glider this time?" Spiderman asks, walking backward, now onstage, trying to ease over to Martin.

" Like everything here, I can afford it," Hobgoblin says in a distorted voice. "I'll just buy another one."

"Can't buy your way out of this Hobgoblin," Spiderman says.

"Even you're for sale Spiderman," Hobgoblin says. "We all have a price." Hobgoblin finished saying, making flames ignite from the top of his head and around his hands.

"Well, I'm not getting paid for all this." The DJ says, running off the stage, leaving everything behind, with music still playing.

"Kick his ash Hobgobley!" One woman yells from the crowd, and others chant along.

Ghost Spider jumps down, landing on Hobgoblins back, trying to pin him down to the ground, but Hobgoblin just grabs her right leg, and toss her to the side of the stage with Martin and Spiderman.

"I tried." Ghost Spider says, getting up.

"You tried." Spiderman starts to say. "Get Martin out of here, and I'll handle this guy."

"No." Ghost Spider starts to say. "We do this together."

"Police being taken by a mob, hostage still in danger, and we going to fight with hundreds of people around us and in the line of danger?" Hobgoblin asks.

"Yeah," Spiderman says, putting up his fists.

"Sure." Ghost Spider says, putting up her fists as well.

"You know..I go both ways..." Hobgoblin says.

"What?" Spiderman asks in surprise, and Hobgoblin blasts a stream of fire from his right hand at him. Spiderman jumps out the way and bends down his left hand, shooting out a webline from out his left wrist, that attach to Hobgoblins chest. Hobgoblin burns it off by grabbing it with his right-handed flames, as Ghost Spider kicks at him. Hobgoblin ducks out the way, and creates small fireballs in his left hand. He throws them at Spiderman and Ghost Spider, and Spiderman grabs Martin, pulling his handcuff off the pipe with the use of superstrength, as Ghost Spider makes a webline connect to the building behind them, grabs Spiderman. Spiderman grabs Martin, and Ghost Spider reels them in up to the building rooftop.

Spiderman sets Martin down, and nods at Ghost Spider, with Ghost Spider nodding back at him. The two of them run to the side of the roof and jump off, spraying out weblines from their wrists to attach to the ground below. The fireballs go off now, exploding onstage and the onlooking crowd cheers. Ghost Spider runs along the wall of the building, horizontal while swinging from a webline. Hobgoblin shoots out a stream of fire from his hands at her as Spiderman frontflips and sprays webbing in Hobgoblin eyes. Hobgoblin steps back, burning it off with fire from his left hand, seeing Ghost Spider jump down to punch him in the face, wrap her legs around his neck, and then flip him down to the ground on his back.

Spiderman shoots out a webline from his right wrist, attaching it to Ghost Spiders back, and pulling her out the way as Hobgoblin ignites his whole body on fire, as Ghost Spider gets to be a foot in front of Spiderman now, and backflips over him as Spiderman attaches a webline from out his other wrist, attaching it to the DJ station, pulling it towards him now. Hobgoblin stands up, throws with both hands fireballs at them, and Spiderman kicks the DJ station with both feet, making it slide a little towards the fireballs. The fireballs skip and smack into the DJ station, exploding on impact, sending the station in midair, hurling down to the crowd. Ghost Spider puts out both wrists, spraying out webbing as fast as she can, attaching it to the DJ station to reel it back to her. The weight of it is too much, and it starts to slowly fall down on top of the crowd.

Spiderman springs to the side of the stage, and with quick weblining, pulls people from out the way of being crushed to death. The DJ station slams to the ground, still covered in web, as Hobgoblin charges at Ghost Spider, by punching at her. Ghost Spider jumps over him, and lands on all fours as Spiderman jumps up and kicks at Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin shoots out flames from his hands at Spiderman, as Ghost Spider shoots out a webline to Spiderman's left hand as he drops down. Spiderman pulls Ghost Spider to him, and she runs up Hobgoblins back, twirls around to kick both her legs at his head. She lands on the ground and hurls Spiderman on the webline, like a yo-yo, to which Spiderman punched at Hobgoblin, jumped over him, and landed on his feet behind him,

The two run at Hobgoblin at the same time from both sides, as Hobgoblin puts out his hands, blasting flames at both of them. Spiderman jumps up, with his motion tieing the webline around Hobgoblins neck, wit Ghost Spider running low to the ground, wrapping around the webline around his legs. The webline pulls the two together, and their bodies smack into each other, as Spiderman softly says "Hi."

Ghost Spider looks down, and then looks up at him and says "both of our suits is skintight.. umm..."

Spiderman's eyes get big and Hobgoblin throws out more fireballs at them. The two separate, and Spiderman frontflips over to Hobgoblin as Ghost Spider somersaults over. Hobgoblin punch at Spiderman, Spiderman jumps up on that same arm and springs from it as Ghost Spider kicks with both feet at Hobgoblins chest. The two keep switching positions and blows to Hobgoblin at the same time as after minutes of doing that, they place their hands together and start creating a ball of web that keeps growing as they keep running and spraying out webbing between them. They create a large net from it and throw it at Hobgoblin. The web net attaches and then wraps around him, to which Hobgoblin burns off, sounding angry now.

"Just turn yourself in Hobgoblin!" Spiderman yelled at him.

Ghost Spider starts refilling her now seen web shooters around her wrists as the two of them keep talking.

Hobgoblin looks around, seeing the stage burning in flames and over to the onlooking still crowd.

"Out of options." Ghost Spider says, running over to Spiderman now.

Hobgoblin starts creating fireballs in his hands and looks over at the crowd, about to throw them so he can make his escape, but then stops himself.

"No, I'm not going out like this, like him," Hobgoblin says sadly to himself. Hobgoblin drops the fireballs to the ground, sighs, and then looks over at Spiderman and Ghost Spider as he speaks.

"Get back." Hobgoblin starts to say. "It's enough here to take even me out."

"What.. what are you..." Spiderman asks, about to rush over to him, but Ghost Spider pulls him back and yells for everyone to run.

People start screaming, and a stampede of the crowd starts running away as Spiderman yells that he doesn't have to do this.

Hobgoblin pulls off his mask, revealing himself to be Harold Osborn and says with a small smile, says "Now Oscorp will go down for sure once they learn who I was. Five more."

Harold waves goodbye and the fireballs explode, covering everything in flames as Spiderman still tries to leave from out of Ghost Spiders grasp, but she still hangs on, putting out a webline, and swinging them out the way of the incoming fiery blasts. The police get free and instead of arrest people, help them out the venue to safety. Firetrucks pull up and ambulance, everyone helping others at this point there.

The two of them stand on top of the rooftop with Martin watching, and look down at the sight, seeing all the flames, as Spiderman says, "Maybe he.."

"No, he didn't." Ghost Spider says. "He was a bad man anyways."

"He had his reasons," Spiderman says softly.

5

Spiderman stands outside with Ghost spider, seeing Martin knock on a house door, and Ed opens it, seeing his dad and the two hug.

"Harold lost the company and with rage, figured that if he can't have it, no one can, since it couldn't be bought back," Spiderman says to Ghost Spider.

"By making Oscorp look bad." Ghost Spider says. "So all this peaceful protest stuff was just fake, part of his master plan really?"

"Pretty much." Spiderman starts to reply. "There was truth in some things he said, but really, he was just a pist off spoiled rich kid."

"So why did he do that at the end?: Ghost Spider asked.

"He could have bombed the audience, making us scramble to help that not happen, giving him time to get away..." Spiderman says. "He didn't tho. He didn't wanna repeat the same things like his dad."

"That's..messed up." Ghost Spider starts to say. "You go thru this stuff all the time as Spiderman?"

"Not as bad as when I lost you tho," Spiderman says to Ghost spider, getting closer to her now. Ghost Spider sprays out a webline and positions herself to hang upside down, with Spiderman doing the same. The two of them dangle, upside down, in silence for a moment, and then Ghost Spider pulls down her mask, only to expose her lips.

Spiderman does the same, saying softly, "I missed you so much Gwen" and the two of them press their faces together, locking lips to make out.

Spiderman pulls away, and says questionable, "Gwen?"

Ghost Spider pulls off her mask, revealing herself to be MJ, and says, "I know, I need to explain. Off the record, you're a really bad kisser by the way. It's cool, we can practice on it."

Spiderman pulls off his own mask, looking at her with shock while upside down.

He opens his mouth to speak, and so does MJ, but now the scene switches over to Harold's lab where all his Hobgoblin equipment was stored.

6

You see the words 'Later that night'. In Harold's underground bunker, a large canister lifts up from out the floor, and it reveals a green haired man inside with an oxygen mask over his mouth. The man inside is Norman Osborne, and with a fog of smoke seeping out and around the canister, the canister opens up, and Norman starts opening his eyes after a minute.

"Hello, Norman Osborne." The computerized voice says to him. "You have been awoken due to the heart signal no longer emitting from Harold Osborne. In the failsafe that was to happen, I was instructed to release you from your canister."

Norman takes off the oxygen mask, walking out the canister with wobbly feet, a dazed look and in a black wetsuit, asking what happened to Harry.

"Harry is no longer alive Mr. Osborne." The computerized voice says.

"What. Happened." Norman asks with anger, showing his teeth being pointy now.

"He was last known to be in a fight with Spiderman, burnt alive by his own explosions reports indicate." The computer says.

Norman turns his head to the side, and says, "So Spiderman killed my son?"

"It looks to be that way, yes." The computer said.

"My little Harry, my boy...HE KILLED HIM!?" Norman says in rage, lifting up equipment with super strength and tossing it all across the room. He rips out cords, smash monitors to the floor and breaks them in his bare hands, screaming while doing so. He stops to wail, getting down on his knees and cries, loudly with a raspy vocal, a mixture of a human and animal crying. "I'll kill em, I'LL KILL EM!" Norman wails out. Music starts to play in the background as you now see Martin walking to his office with a woman turning in her chair to look at him and start talking.

"Mr. Li, I'm glad to see you back after the hostage situation, but shouldn't you still be at home right now?" The woman asked.

"I got a lot of back work to start on." Martin starts to say, standing outside his office door. "While you're here, make yourself useful. I need you to bring me all the files on the Oscorp elixer, access accepted or not."

The woman starts talking low to say, "Sir, you know that's supposed to be buried, it was the same thing that turned Norman.."

"I know." Martin starts to say. "Into the Green Goblin. After tonight tho, after all that time being kidnapped, I realized that the police, not even Spiderman is able to take on the new threats, and they can't protect everyone, I just got lucky tonight."

"It's been banned ever since the last human testing..." The woman whispers. "It was never perfected."

"I think it was." Martin starts to say. "powers without losing your mind or spontaneous rage..we was close... but after that Norman Green Goblin stunt, we shut the program down I know. I could have used an advantage when that Hobgoblin guy kidnapped me. So I wanna be ready for the next time someone tries that with me."

"You're not thinking of..." The woman stops herself from saying. "We could lose our jobs.. even..or lives if certain people found out."

"Then I hope you can keep this secret," Martin says. "For your own life sake, and I'll be expecting that paperwork on my desk by the hour, along with the forms to give you an increased payraise and bonus." Martin finished saying, opening the door to his office now, and closing it up behind him.

You now see Peters cellphone ring, and he answers it, with the number saying private.

Remember when I said the bad times were to come?

"The itsy bitsy spider ran up the water spout." A female voice happily says on the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" Peter asks in a panic.

"Down came the rain and WASHED the spider out, do you know how the song goes?" The woman asked on the phone.

"Who is this, why are you calling me, how did you get this number?" Peter asks.

"Loved your performance at the party. I'll have to throw you one soon myself you know. I've been watching you." The woman says playfully, then hangs up.

This was the night it all started

Peter holds the cellphone up to his ear still, hearing only a dead dial tone now and a blonde haired teenage woman with glasses stand next to Peter, named Gwen.

"I swear it wasn't me," Gwen says with a sad and worried look on her face.

Peter slowly looks over at her, and starts to laugh, shaking his head no while still laughing, a sign of him losing his mind, finally mentally broken, and the screen fades to black.


	7. Chapter 7

You now see a city full of skyscrapers at night, with bright colors and a person dressed in a blue and violet spiderman suit that looks different than the usual, along with metallic markings and loose webbing under the arms. The person in this suit stands on top of a skyscraper, only seeing it to where the name of the building is out of view. The person looks at a watch on their left wrist, and it shows with a display snaking up their arm in neon green the symbols that read 'eleven fifty-eight March seventeen twenty- ninety-nine.'

The person starts speaking out loud to himself, saying " A relative of mines, this is the story of her, the person that would later on down the line give birth to me. The reason why the world is the way it is now."

You now see the scene change to show a red-haired Hispanic teenage woman, with her hair in a ponytail, held by a pink scrunchie, wearing headphones, and walking around her house with headphones on, bobbing her head and moving her body to music that is now playing out loud.

Scenes play as recent flashbacks, between that and showing her dance around the house, the music still plays. You see three bank robbers wearing stockings over their heads running out of a building, holding bags of cash, and guns, going towards the front doors while others lay down to the floor in a panic. Webbing quickly covers the doors, making the fleeing robbers run into it, and one sticks to it.

"OH SH.." one robber yells out, but before he can finish, webbing sprays over his mouth. A white costumed woman jumps down from the ceiling, landing on both her feet, known as Ghost Spider. Spiderman jumps down next to her and then waves hi.

"I'm gonna need to see a receipt for that." Ghost Spider says to the men, and one cocks his gun and points it at her.

Ghost spider ducks as Spiderman elbows him in the face, and just as fast, Ghost Spider grabs the gun out the man's hand, aiming it at the second man as that one takes aim at both Spiderman and Ghost Spider. Ghost spider shoots the gun at the man's feet, making him drop his gun, and run towards the back of the bank. Spiderman pushes the first gunman to her, and asks, "Got him?"

Ghost Spider sprays webbing from out the web-shooters on her wrists at the guy's hands, covering them up as he yells, and asks, "You got him?"

Spiderman looks over, seeing the guy start crying, closing up the bank vault to lock himself in, then nods. A man is heard screaming outside the bank, yelling to hurry up, and with that, Ghost spider pulls the one bank robber off the webbing on the front doors and toss him to the ground. He stumbles and then punches at her. Ghost Spider backs up, then kicks him in the left ribcage. Spiderman then takes the mans right arm, and flips him over his back, landing him onto the ground behind him. Spiderman kicks the gun away from him, and then Ghost spider kneels down to punch the man in the face, knocking him out, as everyone starts to stand up and clap and hoot for them.

Spiderman keeps taking a bow and ghost spider blows kisses all around the room before looking at Spiderman as they hear tires screeching outside the bank.

Spiderman shrugs, and says, "Thought I had him."

"Got him." Ghost spider says, playfully punching him in the left shoulder, before running out with Spiderman following.

The car starts speeding off with smoke coming from the tires, as both Ghost spider and Spiderman shake their heads at the same time with disapproval, and Ghost spider puts out her left wrist, Spiderman his right wrist, and they both spray out webbing that attaches to the back of the car, and pull as hard as they can in perfect synch.

The pull makes the car lean up and then flip on its back, crashing onto the ground with the driver hanging upside down with his seatbelt on. smoke all around cracked and busted windows. The driver while wearing stockings on his head, coughs, and Spiderman says out loud, "This is why I don't smoke."

Ghost spider slaps Spiderman's butt, and he yelps, with them both laughing afterward. The one robber that had his hands webbed up runs out, and right past them, as Ghost Spider says to Spiderman, "Seriously?"

"Super-soldier serious," Spiderman says smugly, as police cars surround the robber as he runs down the street past onlookers pointing and laughing at the guy with webbed hands and stockings on his head. Spiderman looks down at a bags of cash and says, "They left the money."

"Did they now?" Ghost Spider starts saying teasingly. "I don't remember ever seeing that there."

Spiderman says happily while pointing at her, saying, "You are evil, you're a bad influence."

"I'll show you just how naughty I can be when we get back home." Ghost Spider says with a giggle.

Spiderman jerks his head back, and says nervously, "Yeah?"

The police run to the front of the bank, and right past where Spiderman and Ghost spider were just at, gone are them both, along with the bags of money.

2

An Asian teenager named Ed is now seen sitting in a chair by his computer, while a brown haired teen named Peter, and the Hispanic teen woman named M.J. sit on the bed opposite of Ed, tickling each other, and occasional nibbling each others neck as Ed speaks.

"Guys, this is my room, not a hotel room k?" Ed says while laughing a little himself, as M.J. squeaks, saying, "Tiger just bit me!"

"Rawrrrr," Peter says to her, playfully pawing at her, and then bites her neck again as she giggles.

"So you two are going out now or?" Ed asks.

"Are we?" Peter asks M.J.

"We are," M.J. says, poking his nose after.

"Since when?" Peter asks.

"Since I said so," M.J. says, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You are spider whipped bro," Ed says with laughter to Peter.

"I can crash your hard drive with a flick of my wrist," Peter says to him.

"We can do worse." M.J. starts saying as Peter starts cuddling her. "We can check his incognito browser history."

"NO!" Ed yells out, and the other two laugh.

"How did this even happen anyways? Tell me again what happened?" Peter asks M.J.

"I forced Ed to tell me what was up with you after the bathroom thing, and I stitched together my own suit, and Ed showed me how to do the web-shooters," M.J. replies.

"Ed was supposed to keep my secret," Peter says, looking at Ed, with a grumpy look.

"I did..." Ed starts to say uneasily. "It's just she was really concerned and crying and.."

"I was NOT crying," M.J. says in embarrassment.

"You cried when we fought that pterodactyl," Peter says with a smirk after.

"Who?" M.J. asks. "Fing Fang Foo or whatever?"

"Yeah," Peter says, trying not to laugh.

"I got on all fours, and you pushed him over me." M.J. starts to say. "I was crying all right, cause it was funny as heck."

Ed points at Peter and says, "Well you cried when you fought Tombstone."

"The necromancer dude?" M.J. asks.

"Yeah," Peter says gruffly. "I don't remember that.

"I do," Ed says, spinning in his chair a little now. "I got it all on an audio file save still."

Peter places a finger to his neck, as to indicate that he will kill him, and Ed does the same action. M.J. points to both of them, and whispers with gripping hands, one in each of their direction that she will choke them both.

Peters phone starts beeping, and he looks over to turn off the alarm before talking. "I gotta go, Hanging with Aunt May at her job tonight," Peter says before he kisses M.J. on the left cheek, then the lips, with her kissing him back.

"I thought you didn't wanna go back there?" Ed asks.

"I'm feeling better these days." Peter starts saying with a bit of a smile, looking at M.J. as he stands up and grabs his bookbag from off the side of the bed. "So I decided to go back for Aunt May, her boss still hasn't met me and keeps asking about it."

"Stay safe tiger." M.J. starts to say to him. "Don't get bit by some radioactive spider or something.

"Cause that happens all the time," Peter says, then chuckles.

"They hiding." M.J. starts saying softly with wide eyes. "They plotting."

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Ed asks.

Peter rolls his eyes, then bends down to kiss a laughing Ed on the right cheek, as M.J. laughs on the bed.

"Are you happy best friend?" Peter asks, looking into his eyes, trying to be seductive.

"So.. do I kiss you back or..." Ed asks, still laughing.

"Only if I get to sit in your lap," Peter says, laughing himself now, as M.J. then says that they should get a room.

"Then get out," Ed says with a chuckle.

"I wanna watch," M.J. says with a wink to Ed.

Peter waves goodbye to them both, putting the bookbag over both shoulders now, shaking his head laughing as he opens the bedroom door and leaves out, as M.J. walks over to Ed's computer and ask him, "So how do I move illegal funds to an offshore bank account on this?"

3

Peter is now sitting down in a chair, next to an old lady sitting down, known as Aunt May. A black haired woman dressed in a business suit walks over to Peter and holds out a hand for him to shake.

"So you're the Peter your Aunt keeps talking about!" The woman starts to say to him. "I'm Sharon, head of the Real Estate office here, it's nice to finally meet you!"

Peter puts out his hand and shakes hers, as then his eyes start getting big, and he screams, hearing him talk to himself now inside his mind.

Spider senses are going off... I haven't felt this much pain since.."

Peter sees a black veil slide across Sharon in front of him, gliding past Aunt May as Aunt May stands up, and rushes over to Peter in a panic.

Peter still looks at Sharon, as he continues talking in his mind. throbbing headache, too much pain, is she trying to crush my hand!?

Sharon still grips his hand, keeping a smiling face as she then let's go as Aunt May pulls him off the chair to hold him, and Sharon rushes over to her desk acting in a panic, pulling out her cellphone from a cabinet, asking if she should call the ambulance.

I thought it was the Rhino next door.. but no, it was her.

"Peter! Peter what's wrong!" Aunt May asked, looking worried and embarrassed at the same time.

It's going away... I gotta act like it's okay..for now. Shat.

"Yeah..." Peter starts to say. "I just had a panic attack from Gwen's death creep up on me, I thought I was fully over it by now, I'm sorry."

"It takes time Peter." Aunt May says with a reassuring voice, helping him up now. "It's okay, it's going to be okay."

Sharon puts up the cellphone and asks if Peter needs some water. Peter shakes his head no, and Sharon sits down in the chair at her desk as Aunt May takes a minute to hold Peter, and then sit back down.

"Would it be okay, if I talked to Peter alone?" Sharon asks. "I been thru stuff like this before, and I'm ashamed to say I still do sometimes, take meds for it, so maybe I can talk to him, one on one to.." Sharon finished saying, looking concerned.

"Would that be okay Peter?" Aunt May asks, and Peter while shaking little just nods his head.

"Alright." Aunt May says to Peter. "I'll be in the waiting room till you're done." Aunt May then thanks Sharon and Sharon thanks her back politely, and waits for Ant May to close the door behind her.

"The closer I get to you, the worse it gets for you," Sharon says seriously.

"What?" Peter asks looking confused.

Here it comes.. gets ready to run out of here

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sharon says. "Not today. I take it you heard my message on the phone? Should have been the same number listed on your Aunts in case of emergency contact."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asks. "Who are you?"

Sharon starts taking one step forward, putting her hands out to the side of her, and starts singing to herself as she takes another step to Peter. She moves her arms and hands in a wavy motion, starting to act like a child now as she talks and acts.

"You're Spy-dee man, and I have the same powers as you," Sharon says. Sharon dips herself backward, moving as if she's a ballerina with her figure poses. "Well."

Sharon then snaps her fingers and in an instant, appears behind a startled Peter who then starts holding his head, falling over and out of his chair in pain as Sharon whispers, kneeling down over him.

"Well, plus teleportation powers. Oh, and flight. Do you know Thanos? He always loved that snapping fingers trick that I do." Sharon then giggles.

"You see, You're a spider, and I, am Shathra, a spider wasp, cause in the animal kingdom, spider-wasps actually eat spiders, yeahhhhhhh. So you're just my prey now it would seem, itsy, bitsy, spider."

Peter opens his mouth to scream, but Sharon quickly placed her hands over his mouth, as Peter then tries to pull her hands off, and she shushes him as he struggles and she continues to talk.

"Peter, Peterrrr, calling Aunt May, Maria Jane, Ed, won't help you, if anything, it would just put their lives in danger from me too," Sharon says softly. "I know all about you, and them too. If I keep staying this close to you, your heart will go into cardiac arrest, cause right now your body is going into shock and not enough oxygen is getting to where it needs to go... so you'll start foaming at the mouth, body shaking uncontrollably as your eyes feel like they going to pop out the sockets..."

Peter's eyes look over at her, screaming into her hands, still trying to pull them free off of his mouth as she continues to speak.

"I have super strength too, so it's not going to work, unless you want me to crush your jaw in by accident, what a burden that would be on your frail aunt, don't you think?" Sharon asks. "If I take my hands off you, and walk away, will you not scream, and not run?"

Peter just looks at her, body starting to spasm a little now.

"I need you to blink your eyes to say yes spiderman," Sharon says smugly. "You're not in danger unless I put you in it."

Peter while looking over at her, blinks his eyes, twice.

Sharon tilts her head, saying to him, "I don't want you like that, eww, gross, so don't worry about that, yucky." Sharon removes her hands and stands up, straightens her neck collar, and walks over to her chair, floating a foot off the ground, before sitting down in the chair with her legs crossed.

Sharon then opens up a cabinet as Peter gets up to sit back up in his chair, holding his throat with one hand, coughing some, looking at her with hatred and fear mixed in. Sharon pulls out a lollipop and starts chewing on it, playing with it, as she comments on the taste and design of it, acting like a candy expert.

"HIgh heels," Sharon says, looking down at them with disgust on her feet as she continues to talk. "Can't understand how people wear these, or even why."

"Shathra was it?" Peter asks, coughing after.

"Shathra it is," Sharon says. "I'm sure you have questions, but I'm not going to answer them tonight. I need you, and just you to stop someone tonight."

"If you're all that," Peter says to her. "Then what do you need me for?"

"Cause my plan of success is higher if you come along," Sharon says, going back to eating her lollipop.

"Do I have a choice?" Peter asks.

"As the villain, I've been dying to say this to you!" Sharon says with a squeal of excitement after. "If you wanna save your friends, your love, your family, even yourself, no, not really. I can still do it without you."

Peter rubs the left side of his jaw, looking at her with anger, and says "Who is it, and why?"

Sharon stands up, and says "The man who almost killed you, organize all the crime around here, the most powerful person in this city." Sharon starts whispering to say, "The man you can't seem to kill."

"You don't mean..." Peter starts to ask with uncertainty.

"You should be excited, Peter!" Sharon says, floating up to and landing on her desk, starting to dance like a ballerina again. "We're going to kill Wilson Fisk the Kingpin tonight!"

"No..." Peter says with a horrified look.

"YES!" Sharon says with an excited look, starting to tapdance on the desk happily now.

4

Spiderman jumps down on top of a dumpster, next to a hooded woman in black, with glowing light blue eyes, antennae-like black hair, and the rest of her hair looking like silky velvet black wings. The woman known as Shathra looks at her pointed nails and asks if he's ready to go.

"You're not very scary," Spiderman says mean spirited to her.

"And you're not very convincing," Shathra says quickly.

"What did I ever do to you?" Spiderman asks.

Shathra looks over at him, and then after a pause, says that the Kingpin is inside the building across the street.

"How do you know all this?" Spiderman asks her, backing away from her, keeping his distance every time she walks.

"I got.. intel." Shathra starts to say. "He's in that building making a deal with some high paying goons. Stolen Oscorp tech that he's flipping onto the black market, just another Friday night for him I guess."

"Yeah, you're right." Spiderman starts to say now. "He usually does it on Mondays."

Shathra laughed a little, and Spiderman asked if tall, dark, and scary actually has a funny bone.

"Let's just get this over with," Shathra says angrily. "For what it's worth tho, you used to be funny."

"You really sure you're ready to kill fisk?" Spiderman asked. "You just gonna go in there and take his life like that?"

"You should have done it a long time ago," Shathra says.

"I'm not sure if you're a villain or a victim," Spiderman says, asking questionable.

Shathra starts floating and tells Spiderman to keep up, as she flies over to the rooftop of the building across from them, with Spiderman swinging from weblines from out his wrists.

Spiderman clings to the side of the building on all fours, as Shathra looks down, floating in midair, at the many armed people walking around outside the building, holding automatics.

"Distract them, and I'll take them, don't need them as backup when we take down Fisk," Shathra says, as Spiderman is about to ask her how, but she teleports out of view now.

Spiderman drops down and lands on top of one of the vans parked outside, seeing one guy look up at him while holding a gun, and yell at him. The man opens fire, as Spiderman frontflips off and lands on top of the man's shoulder, pulling the gun from out his hands as others rush over to him. Shathra teleports behind the man, slashing his back, then pushing him into the bullets from the incoming gunfire from the others. Spiderman rolls out the way, and jumps, twisting his body to hold out a wrist to his left, then to his right, spraying out a webline from both. One webline connects to a man's chest, pulling him to the pavement, making him drop his gun. The second webline connects to a man's shoe, flipping him up to land on his back and hard on the back of his dead, dropping his gun.

A man takes aim at Spiderman with a sniper rifle, hidden in a tree, as Shathra teleports behind the man, and slash his throat open, making the man fall from the tree and taking his gun and tossing it down as she teleports again. Five more men kick open the back of another parked van, and one of the men fire a rocket at Spiderman. Spiderman holds his head with him yelling "Spidersenses", then looks in the direction of the incoming rocket. The other four men waste no time to fire their guns at him as well, with Spiderman quickly webline to the previous van and sliding himself to, and under it as the rocket blows up where Spiderman was just at in a huge explosion, fiery debris crashing down.

The four shoot at the van, puncturing it with bullet holes, as Spiderman says to himself while hiding under the van, "Now I know how the Punisher feels."

Shathra teleports behind the man with the rocket launcher as he reloads it, grabbing it from out his surprised hands, then pushing it into his chest with a heavy push, then upside his head. As the man groans, the other four turn around, seeing Shathra, and then shoot at her, cussing as they do. Shathra teleports, and then appears by Spiderman underneath the van, laying down next to him.

"Me and you, slide out the front and with full strength, push this van into them," Shathra says to him.

"That's pretty smart. " Spiderman starts to say. "On three."

After they both counted to three, they slide out the front as the four gun holding men walk slowly to the same van with caution. Shathra and Spiderman push with both hands on the front of the van, making the wheels turn, and with a heavy push, they let go, and the van rolls backward as Shathra grabs Spiderman's right hand and teleports them.

The four men, tho surprised, move out the way as the van just barely hits them, and they laugh among themselves, commenting how stupid it was. The van doors then open up, with Spiderman on the left side, Shathra on the right, with Shathra holding an automatic in each hand. The men's eyes get big, and just as fast, Spiderman sprays out webbing and Shathra fires her guns on her side. The men get covered up in web or shot as the van rolls back to the side of the street, to which Spiderman and Shathra jump out.

"You didn't have to shoot those men," Spiderman says to her.

"I'm sure he knows we're here now," Shathra says, changing the subject.

Spiderman starts opening one door to the building, as Shathra does the same with the other door after him, and Kingpin claps with the sound echoing inside as he yells, "Spiderman and his amazing friends, do come in."

I didn't need my spidey senses to tell me that no matter how well this unwell situation was going... that this was clearly a trap

5

"Oh, I always wanted to be in professional baseball you know." A muscular man in a business suit swinging a gray, metal baseball bat known as the Kingpin starts saying. "I guess I didn't make it cause I wasn't a team player. To what do I owe this honor?"

"We're here to kill you," Shathra says, walking up closer to Kingpin.

"Who isn't." Kingpin says, then laughs a little at his own joke. "Just go ahead and slap the cuffs on me. Take me to jail. I'll just pull bail in an hour or two, who knows I might enjoy the cuisine in jail, I know enough people at The Raft who can bring me my favorite dishes every day."

"I'm not joking around," Shathra says. "I'm putting you down in the dirt this time Fisk."

"The devil keeps telling me that." Kingpin says. "I keep daring him to."

"You're not walking out of here without jail time, or worse," Spiderman says, walking behind Shathra.

"Well then, if those are my options." Kingpin says, lifting up his bat. "Then batter up."

Background music plays as Kingpin angrily runs at Shathra, who teleports out the way, and he swings his bat at Spiderman, swinging the bat across his head, knocking him down to the ground. Shathra appears behind Kingpin, but just as quickly, Kingpin lunges the bat behind himself, almost puncturing Shathra in the stomach, to turn around and whack her upside the head with the bat too, making her lift up off the ground, twirl, and land on her sides to the ground, hard.

Spiderman gets up, trying to grab the bat out of the Kingpins hands, but Kingpin steps on Spiderman's right foot, and then grabs the side of his head, with a massive palm, and slams his face into a brick wall. Kingpin then takes the bat and swings it repeatedly at Spiderman's back and neck, making him fall down on his knees in pain. Shathra jumps on Kingpins back, clawing into his chest, as Kingpin screams, and bashes his back with her on it into the brick wall, calling her names, then grabbing her by the neck, and throwing her down to the ground, before beating her down with his bat as she struggles to get up. She coughs out black blood as Kingpin just keeps pounding her with the bat, making her bleed all over and start going limp.

Spiderman struggles to stand up, halfway charging at him, with his mask being torn some, showing a eye and half of his face, as Kingpin puts the bat up to Spiderman's neck, spit in his face, and tells him to get the frack off him, kicking him with full force of his right leg into Spiderman's crotch, and then swinging the bat twice across his head, then a third blow down on the top of his head. Peter bleeds as well all over, raising his bat to swing down at Spiderman again, calling him a joke, as Shathra grabs onto Kingpins right leg, trying to pull him down to the ground, making him stop and look back over at her.

"You want some of this huh you stupid bish?" Kingpin yells at her, clubbing her with the bat across her mouth and pushing the front of the bat at her forehead. Spiderman then sprays a webline at Kingpins back and tries to pull him away, but it doesn't work. Kingpin just looks behind himself, sees the webline, and rips it off.

"The sounds of hearing your bones cracking under my bat?, now THAT'S a fudging home run." Kingpin yells at Shathra, then looks over at Spiderman, saying angrily that this shiz gotta end, lifting the bat up, holding it over Spiderman's heart, about to push down the bottom of it as Spiderman looks up at Kingpin, wheezing.

Shathra stands up with her last bit of adrenaline, and pushes her hand to Kingpins back, teleporting it to come out the other side, and Kingpins eyes look down, seeing something unseen to us throbbing in Shathra's hand. Shathra teleports that same hand back to her side, and Kingpin drops to the ground, facefirst, eyes rolling up to the top of his head. Spiderman lays to the side of him, looking up at Shathra in fear, saying "You ripped out his..."

"I saved your life," Shathra says, tossing something from out her hand across the room, then wiping away the blood that's covering her hand and half her arm. "You owe me, and I'm going to come back for that debt."

"Why are you doing all this?" Spiderman asks her with a shaky voice. "And why are you doing this to me?"

Shathra says nothing more, just for a little while longer, starts dancing like a ballerina in front of Spiderman as he watches with confusion, fear, and tears.

6

Peter is now seen sneaking inside his bedroom window, taking off his costume, revealing his regular clothes underneath, and placing the costume in the back of his closet, saying to himself he'll have to get M.J. to fix it, and not sure how he's going to explain it.

Peter turns around to see Gwen sitting on his bed, looking at him, patting a spot by her. Peter slowly and sadly walks over and sits down, as Gwen starts kissing all over his face, but Peter pushes her away.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks. "Don't you miss me, us?"

"I do..." Peter starts to say uneasily. "I'm with M.J. now, and I can't do this anymore."

Gwen stops, and looks at him, her facial expression showing disappointment, and then pressing her hands against the side of his face as she asks "Can't we go back to how things were? Can't we stay as we were, as always?" Gwen asks him with sadness.

"I wanna get better," Peter says, looking away.

"Do you love me?" Gwen asks, pressing herself against him more.

"I do," Peter says, as Gwen breathes on the side of his face.

"Do you love M.J. too?" Gwen asks in a whisper.

"...yeah," Peter says solemnly.

Gwen pulls away, and looks down at the floor, saying "so you're gonna make me go away huh."

"I gotta move on Gwen. I'm sorry." Peter says.

"Did I mean anything to you?" Gwen asks, looking at him with tears.

"You meant the world to me, Gwen," Peter says with sniffles and tears forming. "I swear it."

"Then stop being Spiderman, or it's going to kill you," Gwen says to him, crying now. "I'm begging you."

Peter says nothing for a moment, and Gwen hugs him. Peter hugs back, closing his eyes, and after moments, he opens them, no longer seeing Gwen in his arms.

Peter lays back on his bed, slowly now, and looks up at the ceiling, crying more, telling Gwen to come back. He keeps asking, but she never appears.

Peter begs more, and yet, still nothing as he glances around the room. Peter opens his mouth, sobbing now, and wails. The screen goes black, and you hear him scream, then keep crying.


	8. Chapter 8

You now see an Asian man in a business suit standing next to a woman in business attire. The man, known as Martin Li, looks over at a blue-haired, red-streaked Asian teenage female who walks around, looking down at her cellphone, looking at a video of Spiderman online.

"Sir, this is highly unauthorized, may I ask who this person is?" The woman asked Martin, walking over to a console, and after turning dials and flipping a switch, metal shutters in front of them start lifting up to show a bulletproof glass window with machinery in the room next to them behind the glass.

"I had to pick up my daughter on the way." Martin starts to say, looking over at the glass, while the teenager keeps looking at her phone, not paying it any attention, looking bored. "My first wife just kinda dropped her off with me, I have to look over her while her mom is on vacation, and it was on the way to work."

The woman looks over at the teenager and says hello. The teenager says nothing, just goes back to staring at her phone as Martin yells at her.

"Penny, say hi, don't be rude!" Martin said.

Penny waves hi with one hand, her other hand still holding her phone, eyes still focused on it.

"What am I looking at here?" Martin asks the woman, focusing his attention back on the glass.

"This was another project Oscorp was working on until funding for it got pulled." The woman starts to say. "We took a sentinel, and reverse-engineered it, inserted its data into a smaller model."

Martin looked at the woman as he spoke. "Isn't that one of the government-issued robots that track and capture mutants?"

"Yes." The woman says, looking over at him, responding back. "Mutants being born is a major concern that's only getting worse, especially with the one group calling themselves the X team. We planned on creating an army of our own to work as security guards here, to identify any undercover mutants or anyone hiding weapons entering this building."

"Why was the funding pulled then?" Martin asked her.

"The government doesn't care about Oscorp security." The woman starts to say. "It only cares about wiping out the mutant population, as well as well since we took government property and tinkered with it.." The woman then lowers her voice to whisper to Martin to say, "It's kinda illegal."

"How many more side projects do we have that the public isn't notified about?" Martin asks.

"A lot more." The woman says. "The sentinel inside there tho should be okay, its rebuilt to only operate with a non-mutant human controller. It accepts the genetic gene of only one person selected and then can be piloted by that individual remotely inside or outside the construct via mental telepathy imprint."

"Who has been selected?" Martin asks her.

"Noone yet." The woman says. If the wrong untrained candidate is scanned by it, it would take months to go back into the system and purge the information without corrupting the hard drive."

Martin then looks back over at the glass and then yells Penny's name. Penny is now seen behind the glass, the door to the other room already open, and she looks at the eight-foot-tall robot with pink and red colorings that resemble a giant robotic looking human. She presses her hand to the Sentinels right leg, and the Sentinel comes online with lights, sounds, and starts to hunch over, looking down at Penny as Martin rushes inside to grab her and lead her out the room.

"Threat detected, will dispose of one that harms the user." The Sentinel says in a robotic voice, about to crush Martin in his massive left hand.

"NO!" Penny yells to it, and the Sentinel stops, not moving his hand anymore, but instead looking over at Penny and saying "User command obeyed."

"Penny what did you do!?" Martin yells at her as the woman rushes behind Martin and looks over his shoulder at the Sentinel.

"Dad. I got this." Penny says bravely, putting up her phone, and looking up at the Sentinel, asking it what its name is.

"I am model SPDR82911754529766," The Sentinel says. "You are user Penny."

"That's right SPDR." Penny starts to say, as the chest of the Sentinel opens up, and revealing a chair with controls inside. Penny rushes over out of Martins grasp and jumps inside to sit down as the hatch closes up behind her. "I'm your user, and this is soo cool." Penny finished saying with excitement as the woman behind Martin says "The paperwork for this is going to be a nightmare."

Martin groans, and the Sentinel while repeating back what Penny just said in a robotic voice says, "Soo cool."

2

A brown-haired teen known as Peter, and a Hispanic teen female called M.J. are seen in front of school buses, with bookbags on in a crowd of high schoolers. They stay in a hug, whining as an Asian teen named Ed starts softly pulling Peter away from M.J.

"I'll miss you!" Peter yells to her.

"I'll miss you more!" M.J. yells to him, both of them fake crying.

"Guys, we just taking different school buses, we'll still see each other when we get to the aquarium," Ed says, patting Peter on the bookbag.

"That's too long of a wait!" Peter yells.

"We should sabotage the field trip!" M.J. says softly.

"I do not know what that means but I'm on board with it," Peter whispers back.

"You know I can hack the mainframe there to let loose the fish right?" Ed says to them softly.

"Can you have the sharks get out to attack people?" Peter asks.

"I'll compile a list of victims," M.J. says, pulling out pen and paper from her book bag.

Ed laughs, then Peter, as the two of them start doing a secret handshake full of confusing slaps, pats, whistles, and soft kicks.

"How come we don't do that?" M.J. asks Peter with a tone of jealousy.

"Cause we invented it while you were at summer camp, and dating that one jerk," Peter says.

Ed snaps his fingers and points to M.J. to say, "Waterman."

"Hydro-man," Peter says with a rolling of the eyes and smirk after.

"His name was Morris," M.J. says back to them rudely. "It only lasted that summer, the guy was obsessed with being a swimming athlete in the Olympics, cared more about swimming than me I swear." M.J. finished saying with her arms crossed.

"Waterman does sound better tho," Peter says, then hugs M.J., and then kiss.

"Who calls people Hydro man anyways, you're just jelly and trying to sound smart." M.J. looks at Peter with seductive eyes while saying.

Peter looks seductive now, and whispers to her, "I'm both, and madly in love with you right now."

M.J. giggles, calling him a nerd, then gives him a passionate kiss, interrupted a minute later with the honking of school buses and Teachers yelling for everyone to get in their designated lines.

Peter and Ed go one way, as M.J. goes another, waving goodbye as they walk past others and start lining up to get onto their school buses.

You now see a metal table with multiple vials laying on it, with names written on them, multiple colored liquids inside. A man with purple, unkempt hair, and green skin, known as the Green Goblin, looks over the vials, grabbing them one by one. One vial reads 'Bruce Banner', and another reads 'Tandy Bowen'. Green Goblin picks up the vial now labeled 'Kurt Conners', and with his other hand, takes a vial that reads 'Harry Osborn'.

Scenes quickly pass, showing the Green Goblin placing the vials in a machine to swirl them about, then looking thru a microscope. He walks over to a notepad, writing down formulas, and after moments, the scene shows him placing a bubbling liquid in a vial up to his mouth, and swallows all of it from out the vial. He stumbles back, wheezing after, and we now just see his shadow on the wall, starting to grow bigger, and he is heard screaming in pain, following by him saying in a deeper voice "For Harry", and then heard growling.

3

" You know how to do the robot?" Penny is seen asking SPDR, sitting down in a comfy chair, surrounded by screens, buttons, and lights all around her.

"I do not." SPDR replies back to her from inside his chest, and she shakes her head, pulling out her phone.

"I gotta show you how, you're a robot." Penny starts to say. "It's like, should be basic programming for a robot to know how to do the robot."

"Penny, can you hear me?" The female Oscorp employee says over an intercom heard inside SPDR, making Penny look around and say weakly, "Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to walk you thru how to safely exit out, your father and I are really worried about you in there." The woman says.

"We're good, right SPDR?" Penny asks out loud.

"We are working at ninety-five percentage computation, all systems installed with the latest firmware, we are yes, good," SPDR says back.

"See," Penny says, starting to stretch. "We're good.

"You're inside of a robot armed with guns, missiles, and enough tech to blow up a small town!" Martin is heard screaming from out the intercom.

"Looks like I'm getting those new shoes at the mall today then," Penny says smugly.

"I detect a burn," SPDR says.

"You detected right," Penny says, looking up, then giving a thumbs up.

"Burnnnnnnnnnnn" SPDR says in a robotic voice.

"Penny this isn't funny!" Martin shouts. "Get out the damn robot!"

"I have two flamethrowers equipped." SPDR starts to say. "Shall I burn him back?"

"Nah, don't hurt my dad," Penny says casually.

"Shall I detect for mutant signatures then?" SPDR asks.

"What's that?" Penny asks.

" Scan all nearby humans to see if the X gene is inside them and if so, proceed with the capture or eliminating them to protect all non-mutants."

"That sounds wrong." Penny starts to say. "No, we won't be doing that."

"Then what shall we do?" SPDR asks as Martin yells at her some more now.

"Figure out how to get you to work, and then take it from there I guess," Penny says. "You're mine now, so we might as well get used to it."

"Shall we go to this mall then?" SPDR starts to ask. "There could be mutants there."

"You got a thing about that." Penny starts to say. "No to checking out mutants, and yes to the mall tho. You can carry my bags."

"Sooo not cool," SPDR says in his robotic voice. SPDR then says "Norman Osborne detected, one hundred feet away."

"Wait, that can't be." The assistant starts to say on the intercom. "It must be a glitch."

"You could hear us the whole time!?" Penny asked, looking shocked. "Privacy much?"

"Norman Osborne genetic signature detected, along with unknown chemicals attached," SPDR says.

"Where is he at now?!" Martin asks nervously.

"Trajectory shows to here," SPDR said.

"He's coming back to Oscorp." The woman says in fear.

"Isn't that the big boss or something?" Penny asks with concern.

An explosion shakes the Oscorp skyscraper, with Penny shaking inside of SPDR, and Martin and the assistant look out the windows to see a large, reptile version of the Green Goblin with flapping wings and a lizard-like tail, breathing out fire from his mouth, and blasting fireballs from out the palm of his hands.

Martin and the assistant look over at SPDR, seeing Penny about to step out of SPDR open chest, but then slowly starts going back inside, not saying a word, looking scared, closing up the chest plate behind her as it makes a creaking sound.

"We gotta get out of here!" Martin yells, and the woman says that it's too unsafe to leave out now.

"We can't stay in here, we're sitting ducks to whatever the heck Norman did to himself now!" Martin yells.

"We're too many floors up, trying to get out the building now is too risky of parts of the building falling down on top of us!" The woman says.

"He's going to kill us," Martin says. "We voted him off his own company, his son was just on the news having died, this guy is going to kill us."

"Send me out," Penny says from back inside of SPRD, as another explosion rocks the building now.

"It's too... " Martin starts to say.

"We don't have a choice!' The assistant starts to say. "I 'll have to walk you thru things, but you're the only chance we got at beating this thing back, even with all our inventions here, SPDR is the best we got against this giant!"

"That's my daughter!" Martin yells at the assistant. "No, I'm not sending her out there to fight some damn monster!"

"I'm doing it," Penny says. "Doc, tell me how to get out of here, and keep talking to me, I'm going out there to beat it down, you're right, bad timing, but let's do this."

"You with me SPDR?" Penny asks.

"I obey," SPDR says.

"NO!" Martin yells.

"Just this once dad." Penny pleads with him. "We're wasting time, I can do this, you gotta trust me."

"There is an extremely high chance of failure, resulting in your death and my destruction from this scenario," SPDR says.

"Shh." Penny starts to say. "Not now SPDR."

"What did he say?" Martin asks on the intercom. 'He didn't say it too loudly from his mouth.

"He said he's ready to go." Penny quickly says.

"It was an honor to have known you, Ms. Penny," SPDR says.

"We're not dead yet," Penny says, starting to shake with fear. "Not...yet."

4

SPDR rockets over to the Green Goblin with the boosters igniting from its feet.

"Mutant signature detected," SPDR says to Penny, showing different names and x-rays of multiple individuals all around them, and below in the city, on a hologram screen.

"Shall I capture or exterminate mutant threats?" SPDR asked in his robotic voice.

"No destroying mutants!" Penny yelled at him, facing in the direction of the Green Goblin now as he grabs a pumpkin painted bomb, and drools at the mouth some before throwing it at them.

"Shields up!" Penny yelled.

"I do not have a shield function User Penny," SPDR says as the bomb smashes and then blows a hole into SPDR left arm.

"Then avoid all bombs and fire back!" Penny yelled, pushing a lever to the right of her and kicking a holographic petal down to the floor of the cockpit.

"Sentinel defense mode initiated," SPDR says, and zooms around the Green Goblin, as the Green Goblin whips his massive tail at the Sentinel. SPDR rockets under the tail, then rocketing upwards to grab that same tail and swing the Green Goblin into a building many feet from them. The Green Goblin cackles and pulls the pin on two pumpkin bombs, one held in each hand, and toss them behind himself. The bombs explode, propelling him towards SPDR, his goblin wings spreading out to soar from the blasting air current now.

"GET SOME!" Penny yells from inside the Sentinel, and raising his right arm at the Green Goblin, it transforms it into a Gatling gun. The Green Goblin grabs another pumpkin bomb and pulls the pin, tossing it at SPDR, as the Sentinel starts firing gunfire at him. The bullets hit into the bomb, blowing it upon impact, creating an explosion of smoke. Penny looks around on the screens inside of SPDR, as he too looks around while hovering in mid-air, just seeing smoke. The Green Goblin digs his toenails into the Sentinels back, and then slams him into a nearby building, kicking him off his toes with a quick and heavy shove, then tossing a pumpkin bomb right after to blow up the bottom of the building under SPDR, sending him crashing down to the streets in debris.

SPDR stands up quickly, and jumps off the falling building, rocketing towards the Green Goblin, eyes flashing red, and then shooting out lasers from them into the Green Goblin that plows into his chest and sends him tumbling back into the side of highway bridge below. The green Goblin snarls and then shields himself with his wings in front of himself. SPDR then puts out both hands and starts blasting lasers from both palms at him now while people get out their cars, running away and screaming.

"Mutant signature detected." SPDR says to Penny, and she yells back "Later k!"

The Green Goblin pulls a pin from a pumpkin bomb and then skips it at SPDR from out his left clawed hand as it skips along the highway, and stops at his feet, blowing up now. The blast sends SPDR to fall down on his back, lasers no longer firing, and Penny yells from inside to get up, seen now pressing buttons and flipping switches in a frenzied panic.

The Green Goblin charges towards them on all fours as SPDR starts to kneel, and slowly stand up, with the Green Goblin then side flipping, with his right leg out, bringing his massive foot down on the Sentinels head, knocking him back down to the street as Green Goblin lands gracefully back on all fours. A large slot opens up on SPDR's back, and a large gun pops out, starting to charge up, as Green Goblins eyes get big while looking.

The gun streams out an electric beam, aimed at the Green Goblin who just now flapped his wings and took flight, gliding out the way of the electrically pulsed gunfire. Penny then slams her left fist on a button, opening up more compartments on SPDR'S body, and missiles shoot out and swirl upwards towards the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin takes a sharp left turn, gliding past, then under a building nearby, getting some of the missiles to slam into the building behind him and blow up, as he glides back towards SPDR, swooping down as the electric pulse gun charges up again, with Penny seen inside with a big red-colored crosshair over Green Goblin, holding a joystick on SPDR's console, moving it slowly to align with Green Goblin.

"And..." Penny says to herself, biting her bottom lip, about to press the trigger on the joystick, as Green Goblin pounces down on top of the gun, with the sound and sight of some missiles still following behind him. Green Goblin quickly pulls another pin from a pumpkin bomb, casually drops it by the Electric beam gun, and then pounces off, with the missiles crashing into the gun, and the bomb going off from that explosion, creating another explosion that not only destroys the gun but also part of SPDR'S back.

Green Goblin glides upward, slowly twirling around to look down and now sees SPDR rotates his arms backward, and transforming both arms into Gatling guns, firing into the Green Goblin, using his knees to stay firmly in place and take the recoil from it. With the smoke of the double explosion still around SPDR, it makes it harder for the Green Goblin to avoid the gunfire, getting shot, but only getting scrapped by the bullets against his newfound tough skin.

SPDR after a moment stops firing, then stands up, saying "Mutant..."

"The next time you say that..." Penny starts to say, cutting him off now to speak, and sounding annoyed. "I'm going to turn you into scrap metal."

The Green Goblin lands on the ground, and with both hands, lifts up a parked car, and throws it SPDR. SPDR shoots a laser blast from out his chest plate at the car, blasting it away from him. The Green Goblin hurls more cars at it, as the fifth one gets blasted away, and behind it, a pumpkin bomb that smacks into the chest plate and blows up the laser-firing device on the Sentinels chest plate.

The blast sends SPDR back a few feet, in a blaze of fire and smoke, rolling to and then on the ground, slamming into a cellphone tower that has a billboard by it that shows a picture of an old man wearing sunglasses, smiling, and him saying in a caption, 'Excelsior Cell service! '

"Can you get up SPDR?!" Penny asks, and the Sentinel says to her from inside the cockpit "System failure, weapons offline, percentage of success is at thirty-three percent User Penny."

The Green Goblin lands on both feet by SPDR, and then immediately kicks him, making him tumble another foot over. Penny is seen rolling around in the cockpit, seatbelt still strapping her in from falling out. The Green Goblin then picks up SPDR over his head, and slams him down on its own head, and after, pulling him up to kick his right kneecap, busting it with its gears trying to turn, and pulling hard at his right arm, yanking it out with wires showing from that and the socket, to be tossed down to the street with a hard thud.

Kneeling, and with only his left arm, SPDR looks up at the Green Goblin as he then places both his reptilian, green scaly clawed hands on the side of the Sentinels head, and start to squeeze, crushing it as the screens inside the cockpit start to turn to a black and white specked grainy display with the sound of white noise.

"As I've told all my competitors in life," Green Goblin starts to say in a much deeper voice. "Don't frack with Norman Osbourne!"

"SPDR!" Penny starts to yell. "You gotta get up and win this!"

SPDR says nothing for a moment, then, stutters to say Penny's name.

"Mutant signatures, what about those!" Penny yells.

"Mutant signature detected?" SPDR asked.

"Yeah, that guy we're fighting, Norman Osbourne!" Penny yells. "You're supposed to take down mutant threats right?" Penny asked. "Exterminate mode!"

"Manuel override... Mutant Signature detected...Objective obtained." SPDR starts to say with a fading computerized voice, then takes his left hand to grab the Green Goblins right arm, and starts to squeeze, eyes flashing red before blasting lasers into the Green Goblins own eyes, blinding him, and having him stumble back to rub at them with both hands.

"You saw the video of the rock-em robots game right?" Penny asked.

"Yes, User Penny," SPDR says.

"Knock his block off." "Backup power to lasers, Full throttle," Penny says with anger.

5

SPDR starts gripping his left hand into a fist, and that same arm pulls back, and shoves forward, over and over as SPDR charges for the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin swings his tail at the Sentinel, and the Sentinel jumps over it and slams his left fist into the Green Goblins throat. The Green Goblin then wraps his body around the arm and send SPDR tumbling down in a headlock. SPDR twirls his body above his waist, slamming the left fist into the back of the Green Goblins head. The Green Goblin wraps his tail around SPDR's neck, and then flips him on his back, then slamming him across traffic lights and onto a nearby car.

SPDR lifts up his legs, folding them upwards to blast out rocket fuel at the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin hiss, flapping his wings, untangling his tail, and flying back to crawl up a lampost. SPDR stands back up to stream lasers from out his eyes and the palm of his left hand. The Green Goblin covers himself up with his wings, shielding himself from most of the impact of the lasers, and SPDR walks closer to him, still firing.

"You can't beat The Goblin!" Green Gobin yells at them. "When you're powered down, I'm going to rip every cog and wire from out of you, you piece of..."

"SPDR," Penny starts to say., interrupting him. "Let's give the man a hand."

The Sentinels right hand gives a thumbs up, still detached from SPDR, and now seen by the Green Goblins belt, with Green Goblin looking down at the hand, seeing it drop two pins now from out its grip.

The Green Goblin starts to quickly take off the belt of pumpkin bombs, about to toss it as Hologram sunglasses form around Penny's eyes, and two of the pumpkin bombs go off, setting off the rest of them, and burning up the Green Goblin in a massive explosion.

"Mutant signature undetected," SPDR says to Penny, as Penny then looks smug.

The Green Goblin starts crawling on the ground towards them, skin charred, and weakly saying, "I was supposed to kill Spiderman."

"You killed enough people, Mr. Osbourne." Penny starts to say. "It was all over the news and no more."

"Harry..." The Green Goblin wails out before his wings cover over his head, and he stops moving.

"SPDR..." Penny starts to ask, looking up in the cockpit.

"Yes, User Penny?" SPDR asked back.

"We won didn't we?" Penny asked.

"Yes, User Penny." SPDR replies.

"Then why does it feel like we're the villains here?" Penny asked.

"Are we?" SPDR starts to say. "We stopped Norman Osborne from destroying his own corrupt corporation, is that not a good thing User Penny?"

"No," Penny says, pondering it over. "I don't think this time it was."

6

"I was thinking of joining the Power Pack." Penny is seen saying while sitting on the left shoulder of SPDR as Oscorp employees are seen welding the sentinel back together and repairing broken parts.

"The Power Pack is a group of four," SPDR says while answering her back.

"Well.." Penny continues to say while swinging her feet. "Maybe the Fantastic Four then."

"That is still the number four User Penny," SPDR said.

Penny shrugs and then asks what does SPDR want to do.

"Hunt down mutants," SPDR says.

Penny frowns.

"And protect them, like how I protect User Penny," SPDR says in his robotic voice.

Penny stands up and walks over to SPDR's head, hugging it before slipping off, and falling to the ground with a quick yell.

She lands in SPDR's left hand, who purposely caught her in it. She stands up to look over his fingers, and looks up at him to continue talking after saying "thanks."

"We should hunt down others like you, and stop them from hunting down people with superpowers," Penny says.

"Should we not protect the ones in this city User Penny?" SPDR asks.

"Nah." Penny starts to say. "Spiderman got this, this is his turf."

"Repairs are done and powered at ninety percent," SPDR says. "Mutant signature detected a state away."

Penny smiles as the Sentinels chest opens up, and Penny jumps inside, as the voices of the assistants down below yell at her.

The chest closes up behind her, she buckles herself in, and while sitting, she turns a few dials, punch buttons, and starts typing on a hologram keyboard.

"You're gonna need a paint job and new weapons," Penny says, looking at information scrolling past on multiple hologram screens in mid-air.

"Your father is calling us User Penny," SPDR said.

"Tell him I'm busy," Penny says, starting up the engines, and the Oscorp employees run out the room to safety.

"What exactly should I tell him User Penny?" SPDR asked.

"Tell him, mutant signature detected," Penny says with a smirk, and with that, SPDR blasts off thru the open rooftop ceiling, rocketing towards their next adventure.

You now see Martin answering his cellphone while sitting down in a chair in his office. A lady is heard on the other line, speaking on the phone to him now.

"Mr. Martin Li, don't speak, just listen. As the owner of The Life Foundation and now Oscorp, I've been looking extensively into all that is going on around here, and I must say, I can see why this company is losing money every annual now. You not only still worked on a billion-dollar machine, but it is now out of our hands with some unnamed pilot running around with it as if it's a simple toy."

Martin starts to speak, but then interrupted by the woman as she says, "Let me finish, save your excuses for after the call."

"Now there are a lot of things I have already overlooked with this company, but this time, and I really did think we could work together to have this company future prosper, I'm letting you go. There are enough shares bought into the company and earlier a vote was held to lay you off."

"You're firing me!?" Martin says with anger and a little fear.

"Laying you off." The woman continues to say. "Think of it as early retirement, I'm going to need you to pack up your things and get out in the next fourteen days. If you want to take this to court, we can, but I advise you, this is the easy way. Don't make it harder on yourself than it already has to be. You may now explain yourself."

The unseen woman then hangs up the phone on her end, just as Martin starts to talk, and after that, he looks down at his phone, and slumps down in his chair, placing a hand over his forehead, quiet, looking between stressed out, and depressed.

"What am I going to do now?" Martin asks himself, shaking a little now. "What the hell am I going to do now..."


End file.
